Different
by secretparamour
Summary: A double perspective story on how Jade and Beck met... Enjoy! :  *I do not own Victorious*
1. Not Plain Old Normal

It seems so weird, absurd, that love is possible in high school. Even I thought so at first, love takes time, love at first sight can't exist, it's not something that is possible. As cliché as it sounds, my whole attitude toward "love" changed when I saw her.

It was the first day of school, Hollywood Arts, the most elite performing arts school in the nation. As freshman, we were meant to be super talented to get in, by passing multiple auditions. I was quite proud of myself for making it in, I was ecstatic. As a performer, I could only feel blessed to be around talented kids my age. I was happier than I have ever been – scratch that, I was happier when I met _her_.

We, the new arriving freshman, were all in the auditorium. The school was filled with theatres, but this one was the biggest, seating over a thousand people. I was sitting in the front, no one had really arrived, and I had forced my parents to drive me a half hour earlier than needed, I wanted to experience everything – not miss a second. So I had gotten into the auditorium much earlier than the other kids, and taken the first seat in the first row. I was browsing through the theatre arts book we were told to purchase, fascinated by the rich history of theatre. I was so intrigued in the book; I could barely hear the mutters and shouts of the kids around me. And then someone plopped down on the seat next to me, so hard and loudly, I felt the whole row of seats shake. I turned my head slightly, to be shocked to see a girl.

She had brown hair, slightly black, with red highlights lingering the bottom ends. She had a nose piercing. She was wearing all black, with a hint of red. She looked angry, slightly annoyed, and well, kind of mean. Well, of course, that made me all excited, because this girl seemed super interesting. I wanted to know what "all that" was about. I kept looking at her, wondering why she would be mad, when she had been accepted into the best arts school in the nation. I really hoped my gaze wasn't too strong, but before I could second think that thought, she looked at me, her eyebrows crunching up on her face, her eyes fiery.

"WHAT?" She looked at me with aggravation and anger.

"Nothing. I'm Beck, what's your name?" I asked, attempting to create some type of conversation.

She smiled, a small smirk, the corners of her mouth twitching slightly, "Jade." She held out her hand for me to shake. I took it gratefully.

"So…" I couldn't think of much more to say. First days are always so awkward.

"What do you do?" She asked, looking down at the textbook that was wide open on my lap, and then back up into my eyes. I looked back at her, my heart skipping a couple beats. She was really pretty. She had a lot of makeup on, her whole face, but she was one of the prettiest girls I had ever seen even with all that makeup. The most astonishing feature on her face must have been her eyes. They were an soft baby blue, the total opposite of her hard core look -

I shook my head to clear my thoughts, and re-evaluated her question, "What do you mean?"

She smirked again, her eyes blinking, revealing the dark eyeliner and eye shadow, "Like, what do you like to perform?" She asked.

"Oh, well, acting." I shrugged. I always loved to act, it was my passion, and I knew acting was where my career had to be in.

"Cool." She looked at me, smiled slightly, and then turned back; flipping through a small script I had not heard of.

I looked back down to my book, peeking every couple seconds by this girl. I thought she was beautiful. She obviously was talented. She was different. I turned my head around to see how much the auditorium had filled up. Pretty much every seat had been filled, besides the one by me and _Jade_. I was so intrigued by this girl; I had totally excluded all surrounding sounds. I took a look at everyone, the girls. They all wore bright skirts and tops, headbands, or pig tails, and they all looked happy and excited – and then there was Jade, wearing black, hair loose and highlighted, and her face serious than ever. She was different, and I wanted to explore her, get to know her, because different was interesting, different wasn't plain old normal, it was _different. _


	2. Nobody

"_She was different, and I wanted to explore her, get to know her, because different was interesting, different wasn't plain old normal, it was _different_." ~ Chapter 1_

Finally, after waiting almost an hour in the, now filled auditorium, someone came up on stage. He looked nuts. He was wearing flannel pants, a large plaid shirt, with a beige jacket, and multiple tribal printed scarves. He had no hair in the middle of his head, only frizzy hair sprouting from the sides. He looked weird, I wondered if he was just some hobo that climbed in over the fence of the back of the school, looking for someplace to go – of course, I was wrong…

"Hello young performers…I am Erwin Sikowitz, the acting teacher of the school." He said, dancing, up on the highly risen stage.

I peeked to see Jade's face, and it was masked with confusion and slight annoyance. I could tell she thought the man was crazy.

I thought he was kind of crazy too, but I guess he must be a real performer, not afraid to really put himself out there.

He kept talking, explaining how the school worked, lockers, what the possible classes were, where to eat lunch, I tried my best to listen intently, but I kept looking over ever so often to Jade's face – she was irritated, puzzled, and whenever Mr. Sikowitz said something a little reasonable, she nodded quickly and scribbled something down in her notebook.

Finally, Mr. Sikowitz ended his half hour speech, and everyone began to get up, including me; my legs where stiff after sitting in the lightly padded chairs for almost two hours. I began to grab my backpack, suddenly noticing Jade who stayed put.

"Are you coming?" I asked, slightly tapping her shoulder.

"No," Said looking up, "And don't touch me." She added, brushing my fingers of her shoulders, and grimacing.

"Why not?" I asked, confused, it was time to decorate out lockers.

"Just 'cause." She nodded, and looked down.

"Don't you want to decorate you locker?" I asked – I thought that would be exciting.

She seemed to be getting irritated, by my questions – "No." she stated, looking back up, her ice blue eyes looking me up and down, and then rolling, "GO." She scolded, causing me to move back a little.

"Nah, it's okay, I'll just stay here." I said, sitting down in the spot I was in before. I refused to leave – it was funny, she seemed so angry.

**JADE'S POV**

I was so aggravated with this boy. He wouldn't leave me alone. All I wanted was a little alone time from all these annoying and happy little children in the theatre, and then he had to ruin it by just sitting next to me.

I decided to do the easiest thing, get up and leave – so he couldn't find me.

I got up, grabbing my black tote bag, and stalked off. I could hear his footsteps behind me, but if he was smart, he wouldn't have followed me. I kept walking faster, and then he began to run. I decided to keep my cool, and then I felt his soggy hand grab my wrist.

"WHAT?" I turned around, so angry I wanted to punch this boy in the face – but decided this fragile little kid was already in enough pain with the harshness of my words.

"I just thought we could be friends, considering that we already sort of know each other." He prompted innocently. I looked into his deep brown eyes, to see no lies or anything deceptive buried underneath. I was used to liars; I needed an escape from them. I looked at him, my expression calming a little. He looked relieved and kind of…happy.

"Fine." I said, shaking my head a little. He grinned, with his white teeth showing and almost blinding my eyes.

I began to walk, at a speed he could possibly keep up with, and I could feel his stare on my face. I turned to him, giving him a sarcastic smile, and then began walking faster.

"So where do you want your locker to be?" He asked. I didn't really think about it, we were allowed to choose your lockers, so I decided on something in the corner.

"Somewhere in the corner." I stated simply.

"Cool." He nodded. I smirked at his expression.

We reached the main hallway, and I chose the first locker I saw, a high corner locker. I had decided what I wanted to do to it, paint it black, and put an array of colored scissors on it.

"So what are you going to do to your locker?" He asked; he was so nosy. In rolled me eyes and he smirked.

"Paint it black, and put scissors on it." I stated, not making eye contact.

"Scissors?" He asked, his eyebrow rising up on his face.

"Yeah, is there a problem?" I questioned, turning to face him, and glaring.

"Nope." He put his arms up in surrender, but he looked smug. It bothered me.

"What are you going to do?" I growled.

"Nothing." He said, smiling. I looked at him in confusion.

"What?" I asked.

"You'll see." He walked away, going over to a free locker across the hall. I watched him walk over to his locker, his shoulder length dark brown hair tousled, and bouncing, the small chain dripping from his pants swaying back and forth…

Why did I feel this way around this random kid? He was like…like a nobody. Why did I feel like…. I don't even know how to describe it. He made me feel sort of happy. Nobody can make Jade West happy – well, I guess, nobody until now. The sensation he made me feel was weird, I had never felt it before. I doubted myself – it was probably stupid puberty hormones, I had no feelings for a kid I met on the first day of school. The feeling made me a little scared – and making Jade West feel scared, or uncertain, was not a good sign…. (Or at least I think it's not)

I shook my head out of the thought, and tried to forget about him – but sadly, his face, his voice, and everything about him just hovered in mind.


	3. Views on the First Day

**This is just a bunch of "fluff" towards the story. It's not really Jade and Beck yet, but I promise, I need to add all this information to build character, and really lead up into a story. I hope you enjoy either way. We have two other characters added, and they will really benefit the story...**

"_I shook my head out of the thought, and tried to forget about him – but sadly, his face, his voice, and everything about him just hovered in mind." ~ Chapter 2_

I walked over to my locker, not even minding to look back at Jade. I was pleased with my little cliff hanger, and I was glad that I had actually gotten some emotion out of her. I didn't know what was getting into me; I was in a weird state. Being only fifteen years old, you'd think, "Oh it's only natural to feel kind of nuts around girls", but I have had _that _feeling with many girls, but this one with Jade was unusual, unknown. I wanted, desperately, to know what was going on, but my mind, my naïve mind was restricting me to do so. I had no one really to talk to, considering I was new, and had only talked to one person, the girl who gave me a funny sensation in my stomach. I opened the locker, and attached the lock that was in my backpack. We had been required actually to bring a lot of our own stuff, independently – like textbooks, and locks. I set the lock to a wacky code, only one I would know and possibly remember, and hooked it on to the locker. I had decided to go to the department store with my parents later to buy what I needed to decorate. I was really excited. I turned around to see Jade, who happened to be talking to a ditzy girl with bright, fire-truck red hair. I looked around to find someone to talk to, spotting a dark boy, sitting down casually, with dreads dripping down his scalp, a keyboard in his lap.

I walked over to him, "Hey!" I said.

He looked up from the incomplete sheet music in front of him, and grinned, "Hey, What's Up?" He asked.

"Nothing looking for someone to talk to – guess you're that someone." I shrugged. He laughed at the not-so-funny joke. I couldn't help but laugh, "So what are you working on?" I inquired.

"New Song. I decided if I'm taking the music composition class, might as well get a head start." He shrugged, and looked at his sheet music. I was impressed, this kid sure had ambition.

"Go ahead, play it." I suggested. He looked up, grinned, and looked back down.

"Oh, by the way, I'm André." He looked back up, and pulled his hand of the keys on the keyboard.

"Beck." I laughed, and shook his hand. How could we forget to tell each other our names?

"Cool," he said, readying his fingers, "here it goes." He began to play a jazz like melody, complicated and beautiful. It had a fun beat to it, and I watched his fingers glide across the keyboard, so smoothly. It was a soft, but dance like tune, and I was impressed. For a fifteen year old boy to play, even write such a complex piece was phenomenal. The song went on for a minute, and came to a sudden conclusion. I didn't realize until it was done, that the whole group of students in the hallway had gathered around André and me for that matter. I looked around, to find Jade and the redhead standing next to me.

I took a deep breath, and after the group of students had scattered, I spoke, "That was awesome, man!" I blinked my eyes a couple times to take in what I had just heard. The students were almost all gone, but Jade and the red head were still by my side.

"It's not done yet, it's really nothing." André shrugged, standing up. He was so modest.

"Are you kidding me? Dude, that was amazing!" Jade said, smirking in shock. I realized how she never smiled.

"Totally!" The bright haired girl next to Jade said.

"Thanks." André said, and looked down, blushing. I bet he's never gotten that much praise before, because it looked like he didn't really understand his outstanding talent.

"I'm Jade." Jade said, pulling her hand out to André. I could tell how impressed she was by his talent. If only I could make such an impression….

"André." André said, shaking Jade's hand.

"I'm Caterina, but you can call me Cat!" The bright haired girl said waving her hand aimlessly; she was looking at both me and André. She had the biggest smile on her face, "What's your name?" She asked, her big brown eyes staring at me with happiness.

"I'm Beck." I said, smiling back at her. She reminded me of a little five year old. She was cute, like baby-cute.

She smiled really wide, and Jade just looked at her, rolling her eyes.

"How about we all go to the cafeteria?" André proposed.

"Yeah, let's go!" Cat exclaimed, jumping happily up and down.

"Let's go." I said, looking straight at Jade.

"Jade, are you going to come?" Cat asked, poking her [Jade] shoulder.

Jade pulled away harshly, "Nah, I think I'll go to the Black Box Theatre, I heard their having a small acting session there." She said.

"Alright then, let's go there!" Cat shouted. Jade had already started to walk away, and Cat began following. Me and André eyed each other, and nodded, beginning to follow them too.

I was happy we had just formed a group of friends. It was starting off to be a good day.

**JADE'S POV**

I walked away from the group, a little sickened by everyone's happiness. It was annoying, especially little Caterina Valentine. Gosh that girl was such a child. I wondered what she performed. I began walking, only to realize that the other three were right behind me. I turned back, seeing Cat skipping and smiling, and Beck and André talking about whatever. To tell the truth, I didn't even know where the Black Box Theatre was, I just wanted to get out of there, but of course, that didn't happen, because everyone supposed we had formed a _clique_ or whatever. Me, Cat, Beck, and André. Well, NO, we hadn't, at least in my brain, we hadn't. I began to walk lazily, not really knowing where I was going. I ended up exiting the building, and reaching the cafeteria, the "destined" location of the others. I looked behind me, and realized no one had come up this far. I knew I was over reacting, they were only kids like me, who wanted to make friends, and for some reason in my head, a "friend" wasn't necessary. I felt like in this school, the only way to make it big was to be independent. Well, either I was right, or I was going to be proved wrong. I walked over to the far side of the fence, where a large tree had been planted, and plopped down. I stared at nothing, eventually, finding Cat, André, and Beck, looking around randomly to see where I went. I turned away from them, ending up staring at the tree.

I sat there and I just shook my head. Why wasn't I making the best of this experience? I was a performer, a young performer, who got accepted into the most elite school in the country for performing. Why was I isolating myself from the rest of the group? I couldn't understand myself today – I was being moody and obnoxious. I knew it myself. The kids I had just met, they were talented, I could learn from them, yet I chose not to. I didn't want to run over to them, and say sorry, or whatever, because, well, I'm not all soft and weak like that. Why was the first day bothering me so much? Why was I feeling weird feelings for this Beck kid? Why was I acting like a child? Why wasn't I being Jade? Or maybe this was Jade – a new Jade, a confused, teenager Jade.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, its quite long :)**

**I don't know how long this story will be, like how many chapters, but hopefully not too long. If you enjoy this "fluff" then let me know, maybe I could come up with some more ... haha**

**If you enjoy this story so far, please review and spread the word to your friends to read as well :)**

**Thanks! ~secretparamour~**


	4. Walls to Shatter

**I really think this chapter will get the story going. Thanks for all the nice comments! Enjoy! :)**

"_Why wasn't I being Jade? Or maybe this was Jade – a new Jade, a confused, teenager Jade. ~ Chapter3_

It was a new day, the second day, and it still bothered me why Jade and just decided to leave during lunch hour. It troubled me, and I had no idea why. She was in all my classes after lunch, but sat the furthest away from me, Cat, and André. I decided to not bother her anymore, but today, I would find out what was wrong… I knew it was a little, let's say, stalker-ish, or snoop-ish, to find out the personal life of a stranger practically, but I really thought we could be friends. I thought I was being friendly, well, all three was were friendly – and Jade seemed quite friendly with Cat and André (not me, necessary – although she gave me some occasional smiles). The thoughts were interpreted by my impatient mom.

"BECK!" My mom yelled, "It's time to go! Come on!"

"Coming, mom!" I screamed back. I was gathering my books, remembering last minute supplies my teachers had told me to bring in. I packed my bag, and headed down stairs.

I came downstairs, to see the front door swung open, my mom in the front driveway, honking anxiously. I knew why… she was getting the opportunity to get a promotion in work, and she really wanted it, so she couldn't be late, and considering that she had to drop me off to school, which was only fifteen minutes away, and then go to work, an hour away, I could totally feel her anxiety. I ran to the car, and pulled the front door open of the car, closing it as I sat down, "Sorry…" I muttered.

"That's all right, honey! Let's get going!" She said, reversing the car, a little too fast.

We drove until we got to school, and I kissed my mom on the cheek, running out the car, giving her thumbs up. She laughed, and sped away.

To my surprise, I saw Jade sitting on the front steps of the school. School hadn't been open yet, so she was obviously waiting. In was surprised I had actually gotten here this early. I looked at Jade, scribbling in her notebook, and flipping pages of what seemed to be the Music Theory book. I was debating on whether to go over to her and sit down, or just stay aloof. I decided to take the riskier option. I slowly walked over to her, eyeing her. She was wearing black, again, and purple. Her hair had purple streaks coming down from the root today- no more red. Wow, even for not the typical girl, she did really change her look a lot…

I sat down next to her, waiting for her to turn around. She just sat there, nodding.

"Hey, do you know the A major scale?" She asked, biting her pen. I really hoped she was looking for me to answer, but then again, she could be just talking to herself. I sat there, reading the textbook that was laid out on her lap, and said nothing.

She turned her head, and glared at me, "Do you?" She growled. I smiled.

"Nope." I grinned at her, causing her face to go into what seemed to be her annoyed look. From what I saw yesterday, she gave that look to practically everyone, whether they annoyed her or not. It was like a permanent scowl planted on her face.

"Thanks." She replied sarcastically, and looked at her notebook, which was actually a book of music staffs, with her precision notation scribbled everywhere. She used her small fingers to turn the pages of the books, and I couldn't help but notice how long and black her nails were. They were obviously painted, but they seemed so opaque, it was ridiculous.

"So, yesterday, why'd you run of?" I inquired, hoping for an answer.

"Needed a break from all the smiley faces." She said, her words muffled because of the pen clamped between her teeth.

I realized how she was a little against happiness. It worried me, as odd as it sounds, it made me feel scared, that maybe her life was troubled, and happiness made her hurt. Maybe I was just over reacting; maybe she was just a mean-spirited girl….

"Well, why can't you be one of those smiley faces?" I asked, realizing after I asked the question, how stupid it was. She looked at me, cocking her eyebrow, and bursting into a cackle. It wasn't necessarily scary, just a little shocking.

She kept laughing, and in between her laughs, "You know why….?" She kept repeating. It freaked me out. She suddenly calmed herself down, and looked down at her notebook. I watched her, and then watched a small drip of water splash on her notebook. I soon realized, she was crying. She quickly wiped her eyes, and looked up at me. She seemed so fragile, vulnerable, but not like ditzy Cat, not like a child, but so helpless. I put my arm around her timidly, and pulled her to me, and hugged her. She let me hold her for maybe five seconds until she realized what was going on.

"Get your paws of me!" She yelled, "And if you tell anyone about this, what just happened, I will tear you to shreds!" She screamed, looking at me with her back-to-normal stone cold eyes, slamming her books shut, getting up and stalking of. I sat there, slowly taking in what I had just seen. I had seen Jade cry. It bothered me even more. It worried me. I wanted to know what was wrong. Because as weird as it was, as mean as she was to me, there was something that I felt around her - when I hugged her. She made me feel something.

I knew one thing for sure, that she was so unusual – in the best way. She spoke what she felt; I could tell by the way she introduced herself in class, the way she spoke to strangers, the way she spoke to me. I wanted, so badly to get to know her, but I had to figure out how. And I knew that I would figure out how, no matter what it took. I was determined to shatter the walls of Jade West.

**JADE'S POV**

I absolutely, could not, in the entire world, the entire universe, believe what I had just done! I was so angry with myself. How could I let, on the second day, a stranger, _Beck_, see me cry? I wasn't all soft, and girly. Why would I cry, I could act, why couldn't I mask it? I blinked in frustration, and attempted to calm myself down.

The question itself was horrendous. Why does he care? I'm not happy, my whole life isn't very happy. This school was the time where I could shine, where I could be in the spot light, and prove to my father that, just maybe, I was meant to be on stage, or in the theatre industry. It was my dream.

My father never accepted me for that, my performing passion. He wanted me to be successful, owning like a big business company, not audition and act and sing in a stupid Broadway production. He didn't understand creative people. The only reason I at least got an _audition_ was because I made a deal with him that if I made it, made it past the audition, he would keep his cool about my passion. He would let me go to school, knowing I was balancing out the classes properly, and focusing on not only the creative arts classes, but also the subjects like Math and Science. I shook his hand, I promised him I would keep my grades up, and if they slipped, I would be immediately taken out of the school, and well, sent to some private snotty rich kid school. My dad had always given me a rough time, not letting me be in the local theatre productions, or audition for the talent shows in school or the town, rather, I was stuck solving stupid business problems, or listening to his analysis of business reports and novels. I respected him, I still do, but I just wish he would've made me happy, let me be happy. Even know, going to the school of my dreams, I was obliged to stay up solving math problems and writing science labs, not rehearsing for a play. It aggravated me, but gladly I had my mom. She understood me. She was hesitant at first, but she let me be, she allowed me to express myself, but of course, under my father's permission. And so there, that's why I am not happy. I was never accepted for me – never allowed to be me. This was the moment, and I was under extreme pressure.

And as silly as it sounds, the whole story, it meant a lot to me, to be in this school. And, I wasn't going to tell anyone my story, instead build myself walls no one could shatter, no one could break. I was going to act strong, be the strong girl I wanted to be, the strong girl I already am.

I was not going to let anyone break me open, especially kind, caring Beck. Really (being I am only human), I felt so comforted by his soft, gentle touch, his deep, truthful, and trusting brown eyes that made my heart go little nuts. I was somewhat pleased he had decided to hug me, embrace me, but as said, I wasn't going to let some cute boy interfere with my wall of isolation from the world. As much as I liked Beck's tender voice, and touch, I wasn't going to let my heart fool me. I was going to just stay strong, and keep my walls strong enough to make them impossible to shatter.

**I hope you liked it! Jade is getting really moody, I know, but then again, she's a teenager, with mixed feelings (Haha).**

**Thanks for all the nice comments, please spread the word about my story, it would make my day to get many reviews...but no pressure :)**

**Tell me if you are liking the format of the story itself - like BECK POV first, and the JADE POV, if you want me to mix it up ever so often, then please let me know!**

**Thanks for the really sweet comments, again! Review, and spread the word! Thanks so much! ~secretparamour~**


	5. Drama

**Hello! It has been a couple of days since I posted, and I have been working on this one chapter forever! It's really long, but hopefully worth it :) Enjoy!**

"_I was going to just stay strong, and keep my walls strong enough to make them impossible to shatter." ~ Chapter 4_

I still was in shock of what I had just seen. I had, I think, made a girl cry, and only on my second day here! I didn't know what to do – so like an idiot, I followed her. I checked my watch to see that we still had ten minutes before heading inside and getting to homeroom. I followed Jade to the far west side of the school. She was sitting down, her backpack and books laid sloppily beside her. Her hand was resting on her cheek, and it obvious to tell she was thinking. I looked at her, from maybe a seven foot distance, just studying her. Her face was so pale, and her eyes were so dark, flooded with makeup, and her lips were so red, everything about her seemed to be taken to the extreme. The excessive makeup, the excessive black clothing, but for some reason, I found it beautiful, interesting. I studied her, my heart beating faster and faster. Every move she made made my heart skip a beat. I think I liked her, but how could I be so sure when this was only the second day meeting her? I wish I was a little more stable in thinking, my stupid hormones made me think and re-think like crazy. I kept looking at her and thinking, and out of the blue, she looked at me. Her eyes soft, again. She kept looking at me, and I kept looking at her for possibly a good awkward minute. She kept looking at me, and I slowly walked over to her. I sat down next to her, much like this morning, and just sat there. She was still looking at me, pouting.

"I'm really sorry." I said, looking down.

"For what?" She asked her voice soft and gentle. She kept looking at me, and when I looked up, her gaze was a mix between warmth and coldness. I couldn't really catch what she was feeling.

"For making you cry." I stated, looking at her face up and down.

"You didn't make me cry." She said, and smiled. It was a real smile; a genuine one, a genuine smile.

I just stared, and was dumb struck by the beauty of her face. She kept smiling, and then it slowly went away, and she looked like was regretting what she had just done. But she didn't get up or leave; she just sat there and played with the fringe on her deep purple shirt.

We kind of just sat there for two minutes, me staring at her, my heart pounding, and she just playing with her clothes, and nails, and hair. We heard the doors open, finally, and kids scurrying up the stairs to get inside. I looked back to see the doors and the kids, and began to get up. I tapped Jade, and she got up with her bag. I bent down and picked up the books she left on ground, and handed them to her. She smirked. We walked in together, surprised by the upperclassmen dancing and playing instruments in the lobby. Me and Jade separated, and walked over to our separate, still undecorated lockers. André walked up to me.

"Hey man. What's up?" He asked, nudging my shoulder playfully.

"Not too much, how about you?" I asked.

"Finished my song last night." He grinned.

"That's fantastic; I have to listen to the rest of it!" I grinned back at him. He was so talented, and I had only heard one of his compositions.

"Yeah, want to hang out after school?" He asked.

"Of course! I'll have to check with my parents, but they should be cool with it!" I said. I was really happy. André was really cool. I had talked to him all of yesterday, and he was probably really "chill" to hang out with. I knew my parents would have no problem with me hanging out with a _new friend_.

André and I began talking about our Theatre Class together, with Sikowitz, a completely absurd but super talented teacher. He was phenomenal when it came to his acting skills, he could easily pull of a broken arm, or make us believe he was falling off a cliff in the very classroom. We were talking about how oddly impressive he was, and discussing the homework we had to do. As we were talking, bouncy Cat came over to us, playfully tapping our shoulders.

"Hey Hey!" She jumped up and down.

"Hey." We both said in unison.

"You want to hear a funny story?" She asked, but before we could answer, she started babbling about how her brother choked on her charm bracelet or something. I began to lose focus on her story, as I watched Jade fix her hair by her locker, and begin to take out her books. I must have been pretty intrigued by what Jade was doing, because André began to nudge me softly a couple of times – it didn't really make me lose focus. Suddenly, Cat tore me out of thoughts.

"BECK! Did you get that, the play dinosaur bit him!" Cat screeched, in the cutest, baby like way possible.

"Yeah, that's really…" I was caught with my words, when I realized Jade was beginning to walk towards us. Cat poked me, a lot harder than I expected, but my mouth began to dry up as I watched Jade come near. I could see Cat and André eyeing me peculiarly.

"Hey, what's up?" Jade said, standing my Cat's side, chewing gum, and holding a cup of coffee in her hand. I had no idea where she got it from – maybe she had it with her the whole time.

"I finished my song." André said. He must have pretty proud, because he told me the same thing.

"Jade," Cat began, her hands moving up and down, as if she wanted to create some type of big suspenseful entrance to her story. She waited a little too long, because Jade yelled at her.

"WHAT?" Jade yelled, rolling her eyes, and giving us all her annoyed face.

Cat smiled, gulped, and began, "My brother, yesterday, he bit my charm bracelet, and then swallowed it. Remember the one I had on yesterday, it's in his stomach! You know…once I had a burrito, and my stomach hurt, but not because of the burrito, at least I think not…." She kept going. Oh, Cat, she was a pleasure to be around. She was in all my classes too, and in every class, she had a random outburst of total randomness. I laughed every single time, she was too cute. But this time, I didn't have enough power to laugh; I was dumb struck again by Jade. I think I was staring at her too long – watching her roll her eyes almost every five seconds, and smirk at Cat's brother's stupidity, because André interrupted Cat in the middle of her oh-so-interesting story.

"I'm sorry, but I have to tell something to Beck…" André spoke, and I could see Jade eyeing me suspiciously, and Cat looking happy and a little confused.

André pulled me over to the other side of the lobby, practically across Cat and Jade.

"Dude, you like her!" André explained with a grin on his face.

"No!" I denied, "Why would you think that?"

"You keep staring at her!" He whispered, happily.

"Who?" I asked stupidly.

"Jade!" He laughed, punching my shoulder lightly.

"No I don't." I stated simply, hoping my acting skills were really playing along.

"Just ask her out!" He was grinning so wide, I didn't catch the funny part.

"I don't like her!" I practically yelled, causing Jade and Cat to walk over to us.

"Don't like who?" Jade asked, smirking, and standing by Cat's side, arms crossed over her chest.

I hesitated; I had to come up with something to cover it up…. "Um…," I began, "Amanda!" I lied, "Yeah, I don't like her." I said smoothly (or at least I thought it was smooth).

"We don't have an Amanda in any of our classes." Jade spoke, grinning evilly, her statement causing André to chuckle. Cat was smiling, like a rebellious child.

"We don't, I could've sworn we did…" I chuckled, "Well, maybe it was from old school." I smiled awkwardly.

"Yeah, from his _old school_." Andre laughed so hard, holding his belly. He knew how awkward this was for me. Come on, man!

I began walking away, but Cat grabbed me, "Wait, Beck!" She smiled, "I think I know an Amanda!" She giggled, and walked away, leaving the three of us confused.

"That girl is wack." André laughed. Jade had already walked away, and I looked around for her. Maybe I did like her. Maybe I should ask her out. Maybe, André was right, it must have been pretty obvious, I do stare at her a lot. I was in such a dilemma; I just didn't want to be rejected.

"Are you going to do it?" André asked, causing me to jump a little. Wow, I have been so out of it lately.

"I don't know…should I?" I questioned out loud.

"Yeah, man! Go for it!" André said, his tone motivating, but his face masked with a face of laughter.

I debated it in my head, finalizing my answer. Then I came back to reality, realizing what André had just done!

"I can't believe you just did that!"I laughed, and we walked off together to our class – totally forgetting about the supposed plans we were going to make after school.

**JADE'S POV**

I was really curious on what was going on. I heard he didn't like someone. Beck didn't like someone. One part of mine, hoped it wasn't me he didn't like. I really hoped he like me. Not like "like-like", you know, just like as a friend. I thought he could give me that much, after not punching him in the gut after seeing me crying. But then again, the more stable side and calmer side of my mind told me to just leave it alone. For crying out loud, they were teenage boys, and whatever they talked about was total nonsense. I was so double-minded on this. He was really good-looking, I must say. He had the whole rebellious, bad boy look, but when you talked to him, he was so kind and gentle, but I guess I just hadn't seen enough of him, maybe he was a really bad kid outside of school – but even with that thought, I couldn't see it. I had already sat down in the front seat of the classroom, my legs spread out, and my back slouching. I couldn't help but think about what he had meant what he and André had talked about. I mean, it really wasn't my best interest to find out, but I still really wanted to know.

I sat down in the chair of class, I had History first. I sat down in the desk, all the way in the right corner of the front, flipping feverishly through the textbook. I was so happy that even with every historical even we learned (as the teacher told us while explaining our syllabus), we would be learning a theatre related event that happened around this time. I was overjoyed by that because plain old history wasn't fun at all. I was so involved in the textbook, I barely heard the bell ring, and notice Beck sitting next to me, grinning sheepishly. I looked up at him, my eyes squinting suspiciously. Something was up, I knew it. I needed to find out what before it could happen. I couldn't believe I was already experiencing a somewhat _drama_ on my second day in high school. Wow.

Mrs. Evans, our history teacher, kept talking about what we needed to bring to class every day, how our homework was, and all that jazz. I was listening, but more intently observing Beck stare at me. He just kept looking at me, never losing focus. Finally the bell rang of class, and we walked out, Beck walking behind me. I was a bit paranoid, I knew something was going to happen, bad, good, neither, both…I was freaking out a little. But then again, Jade West doesn't freak out. I walked out of class, and I saw a bunch of upperclassmen screaming to get to the play roster. I decided to walk over there in between the seven minutes of passing we had. I began walking over there, my pace speeding up, after realizing Beck was following me. Suddenly, I felt a hand grab my wrist.

"Jade," he said, Beck said, "I need to ask you something." I turned around, tilting my head causally, my eyebrows rising on my forehead. I kept an indifferent look on the outside, but in the inside, my heart was beating like crazy and I was having trouble preparing for the question that was going to be thrown at me.

**How'd you like that? Sorry that Jade's POV is so short, I just am feeling more comfortable writing in Beck's POV right now, but as the story builds up, there will definitely be more Jade. Thanks for all the nice comments, I am so HAPPY that you all like it... but its going to be a little delayed now that my final exams are coming up. Also, for this chapter I had written a bunch of random "fluff", but got rid of it... it has nothing to do with the story anyways, but if you want to read that for whatever reason, tell me and I will publish it... :)**

**Thanks again, and hope you enjoyed :) ~secretparamour~**


	6. Truly Different

**Hey! its been forever, I feel, since I updated, so I made a super long chapter for all of you. I hope you like this one, its "fluffy", but I hope you enjoy it all the same! Thanks again for all the nice comments, you guys are awesome :)**

" _"Jade," he said, Beck said, "I need to ask you something." I turned around, tilting my head causally, my eyebrows rising on my forehead. I kept an indifferent look on the outside, but in the inside, my heart was beating like crazy and I was having trouble preparing for the question that was going to be thrown at me." ~ Chapter 5_

I was literally regretting grabbing her wrist and saying what I said. My mind was debating on whether just to ask her out, or to ask her about homework or something stupid. I was looked at her, her tilted head, her thin eyebrows raised, her face confused, and to my surprise, a plastered with surprise, scare, and anxiousness.

I let go off her wrist, and just shook my head a couple times. She stood there, speechless.

"Um…" I began – obviously to a rough start. André and Cat, I knew were both watching from the other side of the hallway, and so were the other kids. I imagined myself kneeling and proposing, it was the perfect scene to do so, but cleared that thought before my nervous mind would actually do that. I would've laughed at thought, but I was in such a daze, and my mouth was so dry, I couldn't imagine laughing. I kept looking at her doll like face, flawless, her dark and heavy makeup, her crystal blue eyes, her red lips, and my heart was pounding just looking at her. She was gorgeous, and interesting, and I did want to go out with her. It wasn't the type of "like" or "love" as _love at first sight_ and all that, but I thought that it would be interesting to maybe go out for a small coffee. This girl was so unpredictable, I couldn't even manage thinking about the supposed relationship going any further.

"I…" I started off. I was really nervous, asking a girl out I know knew I liked, only on the second day after meeting her – it was pure insanity, but what could go wrong, I am only a freshman in high school, it's not like I am planning to spend my whole life with her, right? I decided to just spit it out.

"Do you want to go out?" I blurted out, thinking about how corny and stupid it sounded. I had absolutely no confidence in my voice, thinking about my bottom lip that was trembling. I looked at Jade, since I had said the whole thing, looking down, and she looked shocked.

She waited for a couple seconds, her face softening and then she whispered, "Sure." And then she walked away.

The whole crowd around where we were standing gasped, as if I had been rejected, but I knew two things for sure, she had said yes and she didn't want anyone to know she had. I smiled, and walked away. Everyone scattered, and I began towards my locker, but suddenly I felt André touch my shoulder.

"What did she say?" He asked a frown on his face.

I decided to play along, mostly I had that feeling that if I told everyone, she would punch me on our date, and I didn't want that, "No." I said, pouting.

"Ask her again, I bet she was just in shock." He said, walked away, patting my back in sympathy.

Next came up another kid.

"Hey!" He said, well, to be exact his puppet said. He was a dorky looking kid, with round Harry Potter like glasses and a wide grin and an afro, as well as, the buttons of his shirt buttoned all the way up his neck. He had a puppet, which had an afro too, and well, much better clothing sense than its owner.

"Hi…" I muttered, and turned back to my locker.

"She rejected you, huh?" The nerdy boy said, pure sadness shown on his face. I squinted in confusion, and shook my head.

"Yeah." I said, patted the kid on his shoulder, and walked away. I really wondered who this kid was. He was in most of my classes, and I saw him, but I didn't know his name, and it was just today I realized that he carried a puppet.

I was walking, when I bumped into Jade. I grinned. I pulled her aside to the corner of the hallway, and began talking. I was surprised she hadn't squirmed by my touch.

"So, about our date? When, Where?" I asked, desperate for some answers.

She rolled her eyes, "Calm down, dude. I don't know, you asked me out, think of something!" She said, smirking, and then stomping off.

I laughed as she walked off, and she turned around, rolling her eyes, once again, and kept walking. I was really excited for this date. She seemed so interesting, and I was dying to get to know her. I watched her walk away, her light purple vest, and her black fringe bouncing up and down, her brown hair swaying, she was beautiful.

My heart kept pounding at the thought of her throughout the day, and I kept thinking about where to take her out. I noticed her looking at me in between our classes, and I couldn't help but smile. I looked at her too, and she was usually doodling in her notebook. I decided we go to the coffee shoppe down the street, just to hang out. I needed to ask my mom first, and if she could drive us there. That was going to be awkward.

The end of the day came, and I finished packing my bag quickly, and practically sprinting over to Jade's still undecorated locker.

"Jade." I panted. I couldn't believe I was out of breath by just running across the hall.

"Yeah?" She asked, turning around, stuffing books into her bag.

"Our date…" I prompted.

"Did you come up with something?" She asked, her eyebrows raised. I looked straight at her, and grinned; this was going to be very thrilling.

"I did." I grinned wider.

She looked at me, putting a book into her bag, "WHAT?" She yelled, her breath blowing into my face. It was warm, and smelled of coffee, black coffee.

"I was thinking about going to the coffee shoppe down the street." I said, nodding mindlessly.

"Sure," She said, expression lacking on her porcelain like face, "how are we going to get there?" She asked, as she shut her locker, and began walking. I started to walk with her.

"My mom could drive us there." I shrugged.

"You really thought this through," She smirked sarcastically.

"Just wait outside with me, my mom will come, and she'll drive us there." I explained.

"Okay." She shrugged, and pulled out the door. We stood next to each other, sharing an awkward silence. I bit my lip, I really hoped it wasn't going to be like this on the date itself. I knew it was lame to go right after school, but I barely knew her, so I decided a casual "date" would be decent.

My mom honked, and I began walking, Jade stayed put.

"Come on." I said my hand waving outwards and towards the car.

"You want me to just walk into your car, and let your mom wonder who I am?" She questioned, her face filled with confusion.

"Right, let me go tell her." I said. I walked over to the car, and my mom looked really confused.

She rolled down the window, "Get in." She smiled.

"Mom, see that girl over there?" I asked her, and she nodded.

"I asked her out on a date –"I began, and with that my Mom was laughing with pure happiness. I looked around, trying to take in why my mom was so happy.

"Go on Beck." She said, as her laughter calmed down. I looked at her in confusion, and started again, "I asked her out on a date, and I want to take her to the coffee shoppe down the street, can you take us there?" I took a deep breath.

"Of course, I am so proud of you." She smiled, and signaled Jade to come to the car. Jade began walking, her expression grim.

We both got into the car, Jade in the back seat. She looked quite unhappy about that. My Mom began a conversation, _why Mom why?_

"So Jade, how are you?" My mom asked.

"All right, how are you?" Jade asked back, her voice monotone.

"I'm fantastic, honey. So what do you like to perform?" She asked.

"Everything I guess." Jade forced a smile.

"That's great." My mom, said turning back to look at Jade. Right after that, Jade turned to look out the window, and my mom gave me a worried smile. I could tell my mom was a little disapproving of Jade, her heavy and dark makeup and clothes, her attitude, my decided that if I liked her, than she would accept that. I sighed in relief as my mom's expression calmed down.

"Well, here you kids are." My mom, said as she stopped in front of the coffee shoppe.

"Thanks Mom." I said, smiling, and giving her an assured nod.

"Thanks Ms. Oliver." Jade said, forcing another smile. Jade looked very uncomfortable by my Mom's presence, but it was obvious that she was relieved after she got out of the car.

I waved to my mom as she drove away, and began to walk into the store alongside Jade.

I sat down, and then Jade sat down. This was extremely uncomfortable.

"So…" I began.

"Do you want to get some coffee, or something?"

"Um, yeah, sure." I said, getting up.

"I'll save our spot."Jade said, staying put in her seat. She smiled, and sat there, staring at nothing.

**JADE'S POV **

I couldn't even believe how incredibly awkward that car ride had been, and how awkward this whole _date_ was going to be. I was freaking out a little, I was happy he had asked me out, considering no one ever really took too much interest in me in school, and he was really good looking, and he was nice. I already knew he was a total catch to all the girls in school, I could see them eyeing him in awe every day, in class, in the hallways. Still, I was in shock that he chose me, over a girl like Cat or someone. I was proud, that I had made somewhat of an impression, but a little disturbed by his reasoning. Maybe he felt sorry for me – especially after seeing me cry. These thoughts drifted in my mind, and then instantly I kept reassuring myself that maybe he just liked me because I had that type if an impact on people, or something nice like that. I turned my head to see Beck waiting in line. I didn't know liking a person this much could be developed in only two days. It was a little weird, the way my heart pounded whenever he talked to me, and the way I felt sort of dizzy when he flashed his teeth, or smiled. I couldn't believe how girly a crush could make me; I couldn't believe I was falling for a guy I barely knew. I couldn't believe I was going to let myself be nice to him, because I was going to be nice to him.

I watched Beck walk up the line, and smiled to myself, hoping he would get the right coffee. He had already made me feel all crazy, so buying me black coffee would literally make me go nuts, I decided. I watched him order, laughing at the way he pointed to menu above to explain his order. He was up there for ten minutes maybe, and then he began walking back, stumbling with all the stuff he had ordered. I quickly got up, grabbing some of the stuff from his hands, walking back to the table, and placing the stuff down gently. He ordered like, I don't know, a hundred things. Donuts, Hash Browns, and like everything on the menu, and of course, two cups of coffee.

"Why'd you get all this stuff?" I asked; I was extremely confused.

Beck ran his fingers through his tousled brown hair, blushing, "I get hungry." He said, and I laughed.

"Well, then, eat away!" I signaled him to begin, "Hey, what coffee did you get me?" I asked a couple seconds later.

"Black." He said, smiling.

"How'd you know that's what I liked?" I asked. This boy was a mystery, he knew so much.

"You're breath smelled like it." He blushed again. I looked at him, shaking my head, either in embarrassment, or some other feeling I couldn't describe.

"So, why'd you ask me out? Was it like a dare or something?" I asked, looking down, slightly discomfited.

"No, why'd you think that?" he asked.

"Well, I don't know, a lot of people find me scary and whatever…" I slurred the rest of it.

"I find you interesting." He said simply, smiling.

I looked at him in pure amazement, and I can't believe I am saying this, I blushed. My cheeks turned rosy pink, the blood rushing to them, and I realized how much of a girl this boy made me feel. I looked at him, straight in the eyes, my heart wanting to jump out of my chest. He was so good looking, and he actually liked me, and he was nice, talented, smart….

He kept looking at me, drinking his coffee, and chewing his donut.

"You find me interesting?" I asked, finally getting the courage to ask him, after nearly drooling over him.

"Yeah, I mean, you're so different. All the other girls are happy and bright, and then here you are, dark and indifferent." He said, chewing. I smiled; I guess I was like that.

"Well, thanks."I smirked.

"No problem." He said, eating away.

I smiled, he thought I was interesting, he liked that I was different, when he was the exemplary guy, cute, smart – the guy everyone wanted. But I guess he was different too. Maybe that's what I liked about him – he chose me. Out of all the pretty girls in the school, he took an interest in me.

He made me feel great about being different. Different was always the word that kept me away from everyone else, but I guess that was changing right in front of my eyes, someone who accepted different. He definitely wasn't the typical boy, he was different too. Maybe, this all was right, me having feelings for him, and him having feelings for me, because we both were different, in our own different ways.

**How'd you like it? I hope you enjoyed it, I am aware of how long it was, I spent a couple days working on it in sections. Tell me what you think. Thanks again! **

**And special thanks to EpicNerd, who commented so nicely for every chapter! Thanks so much! **

**The updating will slow down for the next week, I have final exams, so I won't have enough time to update, but right after, I promise I will finish the story, and hopefully begin a new one. I know iParty with Victorious will give us writers many ideas :P I hope all of you will be satisfied with this long chapter for the next week and a half, haha :)**

**Thanks again for everything! ~secretparamour~**


	7. A Little More Than Homework

"_Maybe, this all was right, me having feelings for him, and him having feelings for me, because we both were different, in our own different ways." ~ Chapter 6_

"I was actually quite relieved the date went, much better than I thought it would…" I thought, as I waited alongside Jade outside the coffee shoppe. I kept looking at Jade like always, and she kept looking at me. I decided it was a game we played, a game we enjoyed secretly. Jade was waiting for her mom to pick her up, but it had been a half hour, and I could tell she was embarrassed and irritated.

"Is your mom coming? I asked as modestly.

"I guess." Jade rolled her eyes. I saw her pouting, and I genuinely felt bad for her. She was clearly sad that her mom hadn't shown up to pick her up.

"If you want, my mom could drive you home?" I asked.

"She would do that?" Jade looked at me, her blue eyes watery.

"Why not?" I asked, quickly texting my mom; my mom immediately texted back saying "_Sure"_. I told Jade.

**JADE'S POV**

Where was she? Where was my mother? Why couldn't she just come on time? Everywhere I went, everywhere I was, and she could never drop me off or pick me up on time! It was always so embarrassing, having to explain to the one person standing next to me, waiting for me to leave, what took my mom so long. Usually I just made an excuse, like my mom had to go pick up my little brother from day care. That was such a lie; I didn't have a little brother, although I wish I did, sometimes. I bet Beck just thought I was some crybaby, I wanted to cry, he had seen the water in my eyes. I was annoyed, how could my Mom do this? I waited, and was so grateful that Beck's mom had agreed to drive me home.

I wish I could just camp out at Beck's house, or Cat's even. I hated my house. Lately, my parents had been involved in some big fight over my career path or whatever, and my mom converted, hopefully temporarily, to my dad's anti-performing side. I hated them. I hated them, I told them that all they had to do now was drive me places and give me money. That night of the fight, my mom cried. She hated to hear me like that. But I didn't care, as much as I loved her, I hated her. My parents made my life miserable, but I still stuck to what they said, because not everything is given to you so freely and easily, no pain no gain. The pain was the entire math and science problems, and the gain was the acting school of my dreams.

I waited patiently, and hoped Beck's mom would arrive soon, I really wanted to get started on all this homework, otherwise I would be up all night. I sighed, and Beck turned to look at me.

**BECK'S POV**

I heard Jade let out a deep breath. I turned to look at her, her thoughtful features.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, not really hopeful she would give me any answers.

Jade just nodded, and I let her be. I decided that after I dropped her off at home, and she had the time to relax, I would ask her out again tomorrow. She was so cool. She was funny, smart, somewhat nice, had a lot of attitude… I liked her – a LOT. I was glad to meet someone like her, someone that made me feel great, but was like the odd one out, but "odd" being implied in the best way possible. And, she was really pretty. I know not to judge on outer appearance, but seriously, could it have been any better? She's like everything I liked. I watched her wait by my side, biting her black fingernails. I smiled. I was ecstatic, that I had met her.

Out of the blue, "I had a lot of fun today." She commented, looking at me.

"Yeah, me too." I said, smiling my most genuine smile. She smiled, her "special" smile, I had only seen once before.

"Thanks for taking me out. I really needed a break." She said, looking down.

I wondered why she was so stressed out already, school was only two days in, and then I questioned her, "Maybe we could do it another time?" I looked at her cautiously.

"I'd really like that, Thanks." She said, and then my Mom pulled up.

We both walked to the car, Jade sitting in the back again. She seemed a little more comfortable than the first time.

"So how'd it go, you two?" My Mom asked. Of course, she would ask that. I loved my mom, but she always succeeded into making a car ride awkward, especially with a girl.

"_Fine_, Mom." I said, my face stern.

"So you two are going to do your homework right?" My Mom asked.

"Yup." I said, and looking at Jade.

We drove home, in complete silence except for the soft sounds of our old car engine. We got out of the car, and my Mom began unlocking the door.

"My room's a mess." I stated to Jade. She smirked.

"That's alright, so is mine." She said, walking into my house. She looked around, a pleasant smile on her face.  
>"Nice house, Mrs. Oliver." Jade said, and Mom smiled. She loved it when people complimented the house.<p>

"Jade, let's go upstairs." I said, prompting to the small staircase in the front.

Jade followed me up to my room. It was really dirty, clothes everywhere, and scripts. I knew she wasn't one to judge, but I still felt quite insecure, I practically let no one into my room, not even my mom at times.

I opened the door to my room. The walls were blue, the carpet black. I liked the room itself, just not when it got too messy. I put a hand through my hair, and just studied Jade's expression. I noticed how tightly her tote bag was clutched near her body. I smiled briefly. I couldn't believe how much this girl made me smile.

"It's nice." Jade said, turning around to look at me. She didn't really seem to care. I shrugged internally.

"Thanks. So you want to get started on homework?" I asked, jumping up on my bed with my backpack, while kicking my shoes off. Jade began to loosen the buckle on her black boots, and she plopped onto the bed, crossing her legs comfortably in front of me. She looked at me, pulling out a black notebook.

"So, we're in all the same classes right?" She asked, her eyebrow rising.

"Yeah." I nodded, taking out my small binder and a pencil, "You want to get started on Math?" I asked, and she sighed.

"Sure." She said, pulling out the small sheet of homework we were to do.

We spent around an hour and a half on just homework, talking here and there, usually about homework. But we hadn't even started our small scene that we were told to perform for Sikowitz's class. It felt like no time at all when I was with her. Usually the homework would take me all night, but with Jade, I was surprised how effortlessly we finished, chuckling and chatting along the way.

We finally finished, and Jade literally threw her books down, her pencils tumbling off my bed. I laughed, and she began laughing too. It was a nice moment. We just began to stare at each other, but it wasn't an uncomfortable stare, it was indescribable, that's all. I felt butterflies in my stomach, and my heart began pounding. It was silent for a minute, and then she spoke up.

"Hey, Beck?" She asked.

"What's up?" I threw a question back at her. She looked straight at me, and then looked down.

"I really like you." She said, her face serious, and blood rushing to her cheeks.

I hesitated, it wasn't that it was too sudden, but I just didn't know how to respond, "Me too." I said, smiling.

She looked at me, her eyes soft, slowly meeting mine, her cheeks a softer pink, no longer cherry red. I studied her face, her nose, her thin eyebrows, and her full ruby lips. I didn't know what to do. I was confused. I never had an urge to do something, an urge to do something I had no idea about. I had a feeling inside of me, and it was so sure. I really had no idea about what was happening.

It was so new to me – so I leaned in.


	8. Thinking

"_I was confused. This was so new to me – so I leaned in." ~ Chapter 7 _

**JADE'S POV**

He started to move in. His face got closer to mine. Was I supposed to close my eyes? Was I supposed to lean in to? This was supposed to be natural instinct, but it seemed so foreign, a remote concept in my mind. So I just decided to wing it. I moved in closer towards him, and our lips met. I blinked a couple times, and then just went with it, closed my eyes, and kissed him.

We both seemed a little weird out during, it was my first time kissing a boy, and I bet it was Beck's first time kissing a girl. I was happy to know I was Beck's first kiss – even if I wasn't sure I was, I was happy Beck was my first kiss. I began to enjoy it, our lips moving slowly and gently against each other, my heart beating extremely fast. I felt like sparks were flying and fluttering everywhere, and after that thought crossed my mind, I realized how cliché it was. We both pulled back after a couple seconds, maybe more, in that lip-lock position, and Beck looked down instantly. I looked down at him. This was going to be very awkward.

We just sat on the bed, looking down and fidgeting. I began to play with the purple streaks in my hair, searching for split ends, and Beck was just moving his fingers aimlessly. We had nothing to say, but Beck's Mom came to the rescue.

"Do you guys want a snack?" She asked, opening the door gingerly. Beck's Mom was pretty. Her tan skin, like Beck's, her long lashes above her deep brown eyes, her soft smile visible underneath her thins lips, and her small oval face. I could see where Beck got his features from, but of course, I was yet to see his dad.

Beck looked at me, waiting for an answer, his eyes pleading for me to say _No, _so I shook my head. Beck then spoke.

"No thanks Mom." He said, and she walked away, looking at both of us suspiciously.

"That was…" He began, but seemed to stop; he was at a loss of words.

"Yeah," I giggled. We looked at each other, and suddenly I had the urge to know the time, "Beck, what time is it?" I asked looking around for a clock.

Beck smoothly looked at his phone, "It's eight." He smiled, and I felt my eyes go wide.

"Eight?" I practically yelled, I couldn't believe how fast time had gone by. It was funny by how early it really was, but my parents had made strict rules for me, so I had to be home by like seven or something. I wasn't paying attention when they were trying to tell me about my curfew. I decided that it was nothing, especially this time, after I had one of the best moments of my life, with Beck, it didn't matter how much trouble I got into at home. On the bright side, I did finish all my homework.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"I need to get home!" I yelled, getting up, and buckling my boots. I quickly shoved my books into my black tote bag, and stood up in front of Beck, "Sorry." I said.

"That's fine. I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked, pouting slightly.

"Yeah." I said, and gave him a quick hug, smiling, and I ran out the door.

It didn't matter how I was going to get home, but I was going to get there.

"Bye Mrs. Oliver!" I yelled, as I opened the door, and began sprinting towards my house. My house wasn't too far from here, just a couple blocks, I could probably make it if I ran at a steady pace in about ten minutes. I kept running, breathing heavily, finally reaching my house, breathless.

**BECK'S POV**

I was extremely happy about what happened today. I was happy until Jade suddenly left. There was truth behind her eyes, and I knew she didn't want to leave. I slowly walked downstairs, wondering how she was getting home… hopefully she was safe.

"Beck?" My Mom called. I walked over to the kitchen, where my Mom was serving dinner, to my dad, who I hadn't even realized had come. He must have come early from his business trip.

"Yes?" I asked. I gave my dad a small head nod.

"Why did Jade leave so suddenly?" My Mom asked, looking straight at me with curious eyes. My dad seemed quite intrigued by this story too.

"She had to get home, she was past curfew, I think." I said, shrugging, unexpectedly thinking about our kiss. It was great, it was my first kiss, and it was something special.

"So, son…who is Jade?" My dad asked, winking at me. I looked at him all funny, because whatever he had in mind was probably silly.

"She's a girl." I said, sitting down, and serving some of the food my mom had prepared.

"Just a girl, huh?" My dad asked. He knew I didn't let most people into my room, so _Jade _must be pretty special – and she was.

"I asked her out today, we went out, and we did homework upstairs." I stated, chewing slowly.

"Good for you, son!" My dad chuckled. I wondered if he wanted more information…maybe I had her lipstick on my lips. I was a little scared of what my dad was thinking. He wasn't a pervert or anything; it's just that he could take things quite far, or come to conclusions quite fast.

"You seem dazed, honey." My mom said, sitting down, and placing her hand on my forehead.

"I'm fine, it's just that I really like Jade." I said. It was great how openly I could talk to my parents. They understood everything, from my acting dreams, to my goals, anything really.

"Did you kiss her?" My dad asked, chewing roughly. He seemed really hungry – but it was normal of him after a long trip half way across the world.

I hesitated, "Yeah, I did." I said, looking down and blushing.

My parents and I kept talking about school, my Dad's trip, but mostly Jade. They were so happy by my first kiss, they congratulated me. It was extremely weird. Whatever, I guess I was lucky to have cool parents. We ate dinner, and I left right after to work on Sikowitz's script. I didn't know what he wanted it to be about, but I was sure it would take me the rest of the night. I began to write, random stuff, but all I could think about was Jade.

**JADE'S POV **

I walked in slowly into the house, to see my parents waiting in the living room.

"Jadelyn!" My dad yelled.

"Yeah?" I sighed, walking over to face them. I was expecting a lot of yelling.

"You're past curfew, you know?" My mom said, her voice slightly calm.

"I know." I nodded nonchalantly.

"Why?" My dad yelled. His stubborn features got angry, and I couldn't help by imagine an angry tomato out of his soon becoming blood-red face.

"I was out with a friend, and then I went over to his house and we did homework." I explained, "Mom said I could go." I added.

"Open up your bag, and show me your homework." My dad yelled.

"Excuse Me?" I leaned in to hear him correctly.

"I want to see that you did your homework." My dad stated clearly.

I opened up my bag and threw my folder to him. He browsed through it, nodding.

"Fine, go up to your room, and do something productive." My dad said, his face embarrassed after being proven wrong. He thought I hadn't done my homework. I couldn't believe he thought I was a bad kid, doing bad things. I understand, I dressed like a bad kid, all dark and scary, I guess, but I wasn't – and it surprised me how my parents didn't even understand. I took the folder from my father's hands, and stomped back upstairs. I decided to work on Sikowitz's script I had to write. I plopped down onto my black bedded bed, and began chewing my pencil for ideas, but all I could think about was Beck.

**So, did you like it? I switched up the last chapter as well, because I thought it worked for the flow of the story! I hope you enjoyed the PARENT FLUFF - I thought it was quite interesting while writing how _different_ Jade's and Beck's parents were. I hope you thought of it as interesting too... :)**

**Thanks for all the nice reviews! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Tell me honestly what you think by reviewing! Thanks again :) ** ~secretparamour~****


	9. Confirmed

**So here is another chapter after a VERY long time. I am so sorry, for those who have waited patiently, I have been very busy and I have been on writer's block. Lame excuse, I know, but hopefully I will be updating soon and more frequently. Sorry this is a short chapter considering my others, but I hope you enjoy it :)**

It had been a couple of days since our kiss, and we had regularly been hanging out, talking in school, but we hadn't made it official, or whatever. We decided that until we realized that we knew each other enough, and liked each other enough, it would be better to actually begin dating. Jade had come up with that idea, actually – well here I had argued by taking my father's advice, that we knew enough and like each other enough to go out, we at least me. She had countered back that I barely know her, which I was shocked about, but it was probably true.

After the first week, girls began coming up to me, and flirting and stuff, and it was getting really weird since almost I had told them like everyday that I wasn't interested, but I was flattered that they liked me, liked me enough to chase me around school. Jade scolded me for letting them come all over me, and by then I claimed I couldn't help it, it wasn't like I was hanging out with them after school. It was quite interesting, how cold Jade was, but how jealous and fragile she was on the inside, it intrigued me – but if I told her that, she would probably hit me, or something mean like that.

Also, after hanging out with her everyday after school, I had actually learned a lot about her, her obsession for music, her constant efforts to learn piano, her self-vocal training, her acting dreams, her love for scissors, as well as coffee. We had discussed this the other day after school, and the coffee shoppe. It was our go-to hang out place. It was awesome spending time with Jade; she was like nobody I ever knew. She was an onion. As weird as that sounds, every time we went out together, it was like I was peeling another layer of skin, learning something new. It excited me to spend more time with her, learn more about her, because she wasn't like typical girls. As stereotypical as it sounds, its true, most girls went for guys just for a label, or just because the guy was good-looking, but you could Jade barely even cared about that stuff, it was different with her.

We soon created a group of friends, although Jade never admitted that they were her friends. Every time she said that I couldn't help but smile, or laugh. Our group, including me, was Jade, André, Cat, Robbie and his puppet Rex, although he didn't like being called a puppet. None of us really knew this curly haired awkward kid, but he decided to join us, alongside his rude puppet, so we let me join; as weird and awkward as he was, he was pretty cool and of course talented. We sat all together during lunch, did our homework and all, listened and discussed our music, and all that.

We were all sitting next to one another in the Asphalt Café, Jade sitting on my right, Robbie on my left, and Cat and André on the other side. Jade never failed not to sit next to me.

We were all talking, mostly about Sikowitz, our improv and acting teacher, and his crazy methods and lessons, Cat began looking at me funny, and then Jade. I knew nobody else really noticed, but I was becoming every aware at her slight and suspicious glances.

She suddenly opened her mouth, carefully, slowly, but her high-pitched voice masked her hesitation, "Are you to dating?" She asked. She looked at Jade and I, staring, and her face in extreme thought.

I looked at Jade, because as said, our relationship hadn't been confirmed yet, and as much as I liked her, I knew if I answered incorrectly, exposing the wrong information, I'd probably earn a punch in the gut from Jade. It was funny, I liked her, but I was slightly afraid of her. She had strength, a very vivid strength that beamed out of her, confidence, yes, but violence, also.

"I guess." Jade answered, looking down at her salad, and back up. She took a peak at me, and blushed ever so slightly. I smiled, satisfied and smug.

"Oh, that's so cool." Cat nodded, and smiled, her small teeth sparkling.

"Good for you man!" André grinned, attempting to give me a high-five across the table. I nodded, and smiled awkwardly.

"Wait, so you two are girlfriend and boyfriend?" Robbie asked, lightly adjusting his glasses, his mouth wide open in amazement.

"It seems like it." Jade said, smirking and the naivetés of this Robbie kid. I chuckled.

"How?" He asked, his eyes wide with shock and curiosity.

"What do you mean how?" Jade asked, chewing her salad furiously. I looked at him, furrowing my eyebrows.

"Like how did you guys become a couple?" He asked, and with that Jade got up from the table and left. I decided I would go search for her, after my lunch.

"Will you tell me how?" Robbie asked, facing me with eager eyes.

"It kind of just happened? And why are you so interested anyways?" I asked.

"Well, I want to get a girlfriend." He sighed, and I began chewing on my burger. Cat and André both looked smug with the latest news, but kept talking about who knows what, and Robbie, well he seemed more confused than before. I felt bad for him, but decided to keep quiet and finish up quick so I could search for Jade. I swallowed the last bite and grabbed by bag, practically running inside the school. I saw Jade by her locker, leaning against it and reading our theatre history book; her book had a deep black covering, I thought that was hilarious.

"So, you're my girlfriend?" I asked, standing in front of her.

"I guess so." She looked up, and smirked.

"I thought we weren't being 'official' until our feelings were clear." I said sarcastically.

She looked down, "Well, I guess now I know I like you." She looked back up, a smile I had only seen once before on her face. I stood there, and nodded.

We stood in front of each other, this relationship of ours got like ten times more awkward, especially since we had just established the whole boyfriend-girlfriend thing. She took a step towards me, smiling, pulling me into a kiss. I was a little shocked at first, but whatever, I just went with it. We both got pushed back against the lockers, and we made out against the lockers for the rest of the lunch period. Her lips tasted like black coffee. My hands were on her waist, and her hands were tugging my hair. It kind of hurt, but it was okay, who am I to complain?

When the bell rung, dismissing us from lunch, Jade pulled away, shutting her locker, and grabbing my arm, taking us both to our next class. I was surprised how she remembered that we both were in the same class. I was still in a little shock after the make out session, it wasn't expected by me, and definitely not an expected action from Jade. As stunned as I was, I was still very happy it happened, and she was officially my girlfriend. She basically dragged me to class; I was so deep in thought I didn't even mind. We got to class, and we both sat down beside each other. It was nothing new, just another Math lesson. I watched Jade, carefully, but instead of doodling like she did in most of the other classes, she took meticulous notes, and her face was covered with profound attention to what the teacher was saying. It confused me, but I decided to leave it alone.

**JADE'S POV**

I knew Beck was watching me. I could tell he was confused about my sudden interest in Math. Yesterday, my father told me that if I didn't ace the first Math test, I would have to join an extra curricular Math class, which was a definite _no _in my mind.

I took excrete notes, studying and processing all the information as if memorizing lines to a script. I knew a new school production was coming up, so once I did well on this test, hopefully my dad would leave me alone. Class went by fairly quickly, mostly because I was doing part of my Math homework in class itself. The bell rung, and I grabbed Beck's hand and we walked out the door. As surprised as I was by my own words during lunch, I was glad I had said them. I had this dying urge to just keep Beck all to myself, which was a weird think to think in the mind of Jade West. I shook the negative thoughts aside, satisfied by my new relationship status. I was happy to be with Beck, he listened to me, it seemed that he understood me, and liked me for whatever I said, and however of a cynic I may be. It made me a tad bit more _over_ confident. I didn't say a word to Beck since lunch, and our little make out, and I bet he was confused, but I knew I could explain to him later. I pulled him to my next class, at which he stopped me.

"What?" I asked, trying my best not to sound too rude to my _boyfriend_.

"My class is the other direction." He chuckled. I raised my eyebrows, and I couldn't help my smile at his honesty. I began to pull away to enter my classroom, at which he resisted. He pulled me into a gentle kiss, which of course I responded to. We pulled back, looking at each other, and as he began to pull away, a put a spontaneous peck on his lips. He laughed full heartedly, which made me smile, inside and out.

I walked into class, Script Writing, and sat down. My mind was filled with Beck. His soft lips, his silky hair, his million dollar smile, his carefree laugh, everything. I had this warm, easy feeling in my stomach, a feeling much more developed than the basic butterflies, an emotion I was unaware of, but had the slightest clue about – I decided to put the feeling aside, because it wasn't something I was comfortable with, but every now and then, it attacked me again, and just made me ponder. An naïve sensation, what could it possibly be?

**What'd you think? It was a lot of writing, not too much dialogue, but I hoped you enjoyed that anyways.  
>I personally felt this chapter wasn't that great - but I hope you still liked it. Lately I have been doing very impromptu writing, so I don't have any distinguished plot line meaning I don't even really know where this story is going to go - but for those asking, it won't be going all the way to when Tori comes in. There are already too many fan-fiction's about that, and I don't think anyone likes repetition. :) <strong>

**Thanks so much for all the sweet comments, for this story as well as my other two! :) Please review.  
>May I ask for a favor from you guys? I get a lot of emails saying that many of you have favorited or put this story on alert, to those doing that, thanks so much, but if you could, Please review - I need for constructive criticism's sake. :D No pressure once again. <strong>

**Thanks again, and hopefully I will update soon and more frequently.  
>✂ secretparamour ✎<strong>


	10. Best Lucky Truth

**Hello! It's been far too long since I uploaded, and I am so very sorry. It has been in the back of my mind forever, but I was just too busy to write anything. I'm sorry once again, but I wrote this chapter, in a day, and made it long just to make up for my slow updates!****Enjoy this chapter :) (The chapter takes place two months later than Chapter 9, but only because I thought it would create a better flow the story :D )**

_A naïve sensation, what could it possibly be? ~ Chapter 9_

It had been two months since Jade and I had become an official couple, and it was great how comfortable we had become around one another. Two months was an extremely long time, especially for a high school relationship – or so I thought. As much as I liked Jade, I did realize she had a bitter attitude, and it didn't bother me, it just made me curious of why she was like that. I still hadn't gotten to ask her all the deep questions, questions about things she confused me about, but I decided that I would – soon. It was just a typical Friday, and after classes were done, I met Jade at her now scissor covered locker. While hers was dark and black, with colorful scissors, I replaced my opaque locker door with a transparent one. I walked over to her, and smiled. I was hoping that she would turn around and smile, but she ignored me, and kept pushing books into her bag.

"Jade," I prompted. She turned around, and stared at me with no expressions, "It's Friday." I told her. She shook her head slowly.

"So?" She asked, scrambling in her locker for who knows what.

"We should hang out, I found a really nice place to go." I grinned. Every Friday we went somewhere special, and we just talked, and kissed occasionally. Jade always seemed so happy on Friday's; she loved going to a different place and talking, she seemed so much more relaxed then she did in school. Usually I was as happy as her, but this Friday scared me, I wondered what was wrong with her. I stared at her a little longer, for she hadn't answered yet. I furrowed my eyebrows, trying to think about what could have possibly gone wrong.

"Jade?" I asked. She turned again, her blue eyes deep in thought and somewhat sadness.

"Yeah." She said, inciting me to begin talking.

I cautioned myself, I didn't know what to expect from her once I asked what I had in my mind, "What's wrong?" I asked, and she just looked deeper into my eyes.

"Nothing." She shrugged, taking my hand and shutting her locker. She pulled me out the doors of the school, and began walking.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You tell me, you're the one who had a new place in mind." She spat. She was definitely in a bad mood; she was practically never that mean to me. I quickly took her hand a little tighter to mine, bringing myself side to side by her. She looked at me, quickly nodding, and looked back to the ground. We kept walking, until I reached my plan destination – The Park.

I stopped after we entered the small gate to the park itself, getting a confused glare from Jade.

"The park? We're not having a picnic are we?" She asked, indignation in her voice. I didn't mind her bitterness; it was a relief from all the happy performers in our school.

"No Jade, we are not going to have a picnic, but we can just walk and talk, like we always do." I said, and she nodded. We began walking, and I could still feel the tension in Jade.

"Jade, really, what's wrong?" I asked, and she looked at me, her eyes slightly watery. I was so worried now, crying always meant something was wrong, and when Jade cried, I knew something was really wrong. Although I had seen her cry before, it didn't really matter then as much as it did now, she was crying after a fine day at school, and on a Friday. She kept staring at me, and just stopped walking. We ended up sitting on the bench, and I put my hand around her.

"Beck…" She began, her eyes now not watery, but scared. I kept looking at her, "My grades…" She said, and put her head down.

"What about them? They're fine." I said, she had told me her grades recently, they were all pretty good.

"They aren't good enough." She said, suddenly looking up at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, clearly confused. She smirked sadly, and began speaking once again.

"Beck, I'm scared, my grades aren't high enough to expectations." She said, shaking her head aimlessly in thought.

"To whose expectations?" I asked.

"My dad." She answered, and put her hands on her face.

"Why?" I had nothing to say, really, I was so confused.

She looked up slowly, staring me down, hesitating, "My dad, told me, I could only keep attending this school if I could get straight A's or something, and if my grades slipped, I'm out. I've been working so hard practicing for the new school musical audition; I guess my grades dropped. I just don't want to leave…" She began shaking in my arms. I rubbed her arm soothingly, not really knowing what to say. I finally began to somewhat reassure her.

"Well, tell you're dad that you've been practicing for something else, and that you will be bring you're grades up, I'm sure he'll understand." I said, and she smirked.

"You've never even met my father, he is probably the most stubborn man you will ever meet." She shrugged, and dismissed the thought of her father, "I am just so scared." She said.

"Don't be, if you don't want to explain it to him, then I will." I said, taking her hand, and getting up so we could walk again.

"I don't think you want to do that." She said, walking with me, and staring at the sky, which was starting to set. I learned something about Jade, she loved the darkness, and when the sun began to set, she started getting excited, but she didn't seem too excited right now.

"But I'm going to." I said, nodding in assurance towards her.

"No you're not." She said.

"Jade, I need you at Hollywood Arts!" I smiled.

"I bet you'll find someone else." She smirked, her one eyebrow rising.

"I don't think I'll be able to." I said, modestly.

"Then you will just have to deal." She said.

I was beginning to enjoy this game, "What if I can't?" I asked her.

"That's not my problem, now is it?" She asked, grinning evilly.

"So, if you do leave, you're not going to miss me?" I looked at her.

"I don't know." She shrugged, letting go of my hand, and walking away. I ran up to her quickly and caught up to her.

She didn't say anything, and we just kept walking in silence.

"Beck?" She asked after five minutes of silence. I turned to look at her, and her face was masked with concern.

"Yes?" I looked at her, trying to take in her concern for something unknown.

"Do you think my dad will take me out?" She asked, miserably.

"Of course not." I assured her, or I thought so.

"Do you want me to go?" She asked, genuinely troubled.

"Of course not! Why would you even think that?" I asked, shocked.

"I don't know…" She said, although I could see in her voice she had a valid reason, and she was genuinely worried.

"Well, I don't want you to leave, and I am sure you wont." I said, and I hugged her while walking. I let her go, but she kept her head on my shoulder and we kept walking. It was a long walk, but I could Jade loosen up. I was satisfied, when it was me and her, we could easily talk to one another, although every now and then Jade would throw in a nasty snap at me, but she would find her way around an apology, of course, by me forgiving her. Everyone in school thought I was nuts, to like a girl like Jade, all dark, and mean, and different, but I liked her, a lot more than I had expected I would. It stunned me how different and unique she really was, she didn't throw empty flirts, instead empty threats, or she didn't like compliments, or giving them – she was like no other girl I had ever met, and I was lucky to have met her.

I looked at Jade, and she was staring blankly, pondering.

"What are you thinking about?" I probed, sincerely curious about what she was thinking about.

"You know that girl you were talking to, at your locker?" She questioned back.

"Yeah?" I really didn't know which girl she was talking about, too many girls came up to me, and it was a little scary - they all flirted and giggled, even when I didn't say anything, even when I told them I wasn't interested.

"Stay away from her." She said, tightening her grip on my arm.

"Why?"

"Because she's a flirt, and you should stay away from her." She said, a slight bitterness in her voice. She continued walking, her tight grip in tact.

"Okay." I said, bobbing my head slightly.

We kept walking, talking about random little things, mostly her. I loved listening to her, she had the craziest perspective, in the best way possible, but even with all these little rambles, in the back of my mind, I wondered what exactly Jade felt when she told me to stay away from that girl. I knew it, she was jealous, as much as I felt bad for her, I kind of also was amused. I didn't want to make her jealous, but it sure did assure me that she really did like me, or something like that. I smiled to myself, while she was chattering about a group of kids she had suddenly learned to dislike.

I chuckled ever so slightly at her funny stories, and soon came to the conclusion, that this was the best time we had ever had so far together.

**JADE'S POV**

It was great my parents extended my curfew on Friday's to nine; I had a great time with Beck. It felt so good to just tell him, and he assured me. Since he was only my first boyfriend, I'm sure I can't say he's the best, but I do know he is the best he can be. I was so lucky to have him. He made me a little soft, but not around others, but around him, and it felt great to tear down the wall of my stress and anger around him. Beck walked me home, and I cautiously went inside. My exam results were coming in the mail today, and I was extremely worried what my Dad would say. He'd probably yell, and scream, and shout, and all that. I didn't really care.

"Good Night." Beck said, and kissed me softly.

"Good Night, Beck." I replied, kissing him once again. He pulled back gently, and smiled.

"Everything will be fine." He said, his face so reassuring.

"Thanks." I said, and turned away from him. He had already begun walking back to his house, so I just rang the doorbell, preparing for what was going to happen with my father.

My mom opened the door, and smiled.

"Hi Jade." She said, touching my shoulder with her long manicured nails.

"Hey Mom." I said, smiling a little. I really did love my mom, but she really needed to learn to prioritize.

"So how'd it go with Beck?" She asked, as I began to take my combat boots off. I had totally forgotten I had told my mother about Beck, so I was a little surprised when she asked that.

"Good, really good." I said, walking into our living room, to find my father sitting on the couch, reading the one and only, my exam results. My dad was extremely picky when it came to grades, especially this, and his wasn't even a tad bit soft about them, my mom on the other hand, understood both sides, but my dad's just a bit clearer.

"So Dad…" I began, rocking slowly back and forth.

"Yes, Jadelyn?" He asked.

"What are you reading?" I asked, although I already knew.

"Your test exams." He said, finally turning his head to look at me, "Why are you wearing that much makeup?" He added.

"Because I want to." I snapped, "How'd I do on the tests?" I asked, anxious.

"Good enough to keep you in for another semester;" He said, and looked back at the picture, "Even in Math." He nodded.

"What?" I asked in disbelief, my mouth probably down to the floor.

"You did well, but I am expecting you to do better on future exams." He said, dropping the test scores, and picking up a small book. He didn't even look at me; he was probably disappointed that he now couldn't send me to private school.

"Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes!" I yelled, as if nothing in the world could be better. My mother chuckled, her perfect teeth flashing, while my father practically pouted, reading his book. I ran up stairs, boots in hand, jumping up on my bed, and immediately calling Beck. I dialed his number, and he picked up after only one ring.

"Beck!" I gasped.

"Jade, are you okay?" He asked, his voice sounding slightly worried.

"Beck, I can stay!" I yelled into the phone.

"You can! That's awesome!" He laughed over the phone, "I told you would." He continued.

"I am so relieved." I told him.

"I told you not to be worried, I knew you'd do fine." He said, and I could feel his grin over the phone.  
>Beck, Thank You so much." I said, practically in shock about how nice Beck made me.<p>

"For what?" He asked.

"For being there for me." I said, realizing how cliché I was being.

"Hey, isn't that what boyfriends do?" he asked over the phone, causing my to laugh a little. And with that, we continued talking on the phone for another two hours.

As shocked as I was, I was so happy, happy about my luck. My luck about getting into Hollywood Arts, satisfying my father with my somewhat good grades, and most importantly Beck. It all seemed surreal, how all this could happen to a sour girl like me – but it did, and I was just too happy, calmed, that somehow everything had just turned out so great, everything _was_ so great.

**How'd you all like it? I hope you all enjoyed the more somewhat romantic _scenes_, or whatever you want to call them, along with a little more of Jade's father. I hope you all enjoyed it, I'm sorry for the extremely cheesy ending, I didn't really know what to write, I kind of just improvised it.  
>Thank so much for all the sweet reviews, they mean so much more to me than you'd think! :) A super special thanks to EpicNerd and Nature9000 for the support and reviews :)<br>I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and again, I am very sorry for the slow updates. More chapters will be coming soon, hopefully :)  
><strong>**Thanks for Reading,  
><strong>**✂ secretparamour ✂**


	11. Moody Lab

**Well, here is Chapter 11! I hope you all enjoy it. I am so sorry for the slow updates - but anyways, Enjoy! Thanks for reading :D**

"_As shocked as I was, I was so happy, happy about my luck. My luck about getting into Hollywood Arts, satisfying my father with my somewhat good grades, and most importantly Beck. It all seemed surreal, how all this could happen to a sour girl like me – but it did, and I was just too happy, calmed, that somehow everything had just turned out so great, everything __was__ so great." ~Chapter 10 _

It was Saturday now, and the happiness I felt for Jade still lingered inside of me. Today, André had invited me over, so we could work on our science lab together. As much as I enjoyed going to Hollywood Arts, the work was immense, it was a lot harder than I had ever expected, and it was really stressful – but it didn't really matter. My mom was getting ready to drive me to André's place, and I was just getting ready, with my binder and all. It was a little sad I didn't have anything better to do on a Saturday then study, but Jade was busy studying too, so I might as well follow her example, right?

"Beck, let's go!" My mom yelled, and I grabbed my backpack, and ran out the door, to the car, only to see my mom in the car already, ready to go.

My mom started up the car, and as we exited our little street, my mom began asking me questions – about Jade.

"Beck", you and Jade were out pretty late last night…" She prompted. I didn't really know what she wanted out of me, "Where were you two?" She completed, and I looked at her all funny.

"We were at the park." I answered.

"Doing what?" She asked, taking a quick glance. If she thought we were doing any silly business in the park, she must be out of her mind.

I laughed, "Just talking." I said.

"Oh, Okay." My mom nodded, and chuckled under her breath, driving into André's driveway.

I got out of the car, waving to my mom, and ringing the doorbell. The door opened, and there was André.

"Hey." He said, grinning.

"Hello." I replied, walking into his house. He led me to his bedroom, which was covered with band posters and filled with around six musical instruments.

"You play these many instruments?" I asked, and he just nodded.

"Yeah." He said, shrugging it off, and plopping down on the beanbag chairs in his room. I sat next to him, taking out the lab from my backpack.

"So you want to get started?" I asked, grabbing a pencil and twirling it in my fingers.

"Lets get to it." He said, pulling a binder out from the drawer next to him.

We worked on our lab for about a half hour, just discussing the lab itself, and then finally began to slack off to just talk.

"So, how's Jade?" He asked, raising his eyebrows deviously.

"Great." I answered, shying away. André practically never asked these types of questions, questions about Jade. It made me a little awkward.

"Are you guys exclusive?" He asked, a smug grin on his face.

"Huh?" I asked, wondering how naïve a boy like me could possibly get.

"Man, you have some serious things to talk about with that chick." He said, a grin on his face. I just looked at him in confusion, although smiling.

We left the conversation lingering, and finished our lab quietly.

I was extremely bored with the entire project, so I tried my best to begin a conversation.

"So what have you been up to?" I asked, genuinely curious considering I had only been really spending time with Jade, and pretty much nobody else.

"Nothing much. Spending time with Robbie. And working on my songs." He said, nodding and scribbling something down on his lab.

"Oh, did you finish the new one you were working on?" I asked. He had composed around five songs so far, and was working on his sixth, the newest one.

"Yeah, I'm a measure away." He grinned. He was a great musician, and he had come to realize his talent, after all the praise and opportunities he had gotten from all the teachers and fellow students.

"Go ahead, show me what you got." I said, motioning him towards the corner of his room, where all of his instruments were placed.

"Okay." He shrugged, dropping his binder carelessly, and striding over to his expensive looking keyboard. I stared at him, wondering what masterpiece he had created now. He put his fingers on the keys lightly, adding slight pressure to create a magnificent sound. He began playing, slower, gradually speeding up, into a beautiful but haunting melody. He kept playing, and I watched as his fingers strode along the keyboard smoothly. The piece went up and down in rhythm, and tempo, but keeping its chilling but utterly gorgeous melody – as weird as it sounds, it reminded me of Jade. Her snarky remarks, her rude attitude, her warm and fragile heart that was coated with a heavy metal covering. She was scary, but a beautiful scary, just like the music André was playing.

André kept playing; the song getting into his heavy climax, and all I could think about was Jade. Was it weird, that everything around me practically reminded me of her? I wondered what she was doing today, how she was sitting in her room (which I still hadn't been inside of), what she said to me yesterday, and how she was holding up… The music, which had first been in the spotlight, soon took its way back into the background, and Jade came up, shining bright under the lights of my thoughts. I shook my head, almost violently, to keep the thoughts away, and pay attention to André's song, and listened how it began to end, softly, quietly, and came to an abrupt, but a satisfying stop, leaving it as a cliffhanger. I brought my hands together, and began to clap loudly, appreciating the talent I had just experienced.

"Good?" He asked, nodding slightly.

"Very good, my friend." I said, getting up and tapping him on the back.

He grinned, and I smiled. I checked the time quickly; my mom would be picking me up at three, and then taking me and Jade to the coffee shoppe, where we had first gone. It was practically three, and we had completed our lab, so we began heading downstairs.

"See you, man." André said, patting my back, a sheepish grin on his face.

"See you at school." I said, walking out the door and getting into my mother's car.

I got in, strapped on my seatbelt, and stared at the windshield for what felt like forever.

"Am I picking up Jade now?" My mom asked, tapping my shoulder to get me out of my daze.

"Yeah." I said, looking at her slowly, my mind cramming with thoughts.

**JADE'S POV**

It was three by now, and I was getting ready to go out with Beck. It wasn't that I really needed to look that good in front of him, but I was studying all morning, so I was a mess - but not only a mess, but in a snarky mood. I was looking over my science textbook all day, working on a lab, the one I knew Beck was working on with André. I knew he needed some time with his friend, so I gave it to him, unluckily getting myself into doing it all by myself. Whatever. I freshened up, with a quick shower, changing into a pair of jeans and a fitted black T-shirt, with my pair of red combat boots. I applied my makeup, light, but dark. I took my hair extensions out of my drawer, and carefully placed the blue streaks of fake hair into my roots. I looked okay, but there was potential for better. I took my bag, having it slung over my shoulder, and began walking downstairs, drowsily. I really enjoyed hanging out with Beck, but today was not a good day. I had been studying, staring at a stupid math textbook all day, and usually spending time with my boyfriend put me in a good mood, but –

The car honked from outside, and I walked out the door, to see Beck's mom in the car, and Beck, of course in the passenger seat. I let out a phony smile, and opened the car door, hopping inside.

"Hey Beck, Hi Mrs. Oliver." I said, the phony smile still in place.

"Hello Jade." Beck's mom said, turning around, "You look very nice today." She smiled.

"Thanks." I said, putting out a fake smiley attitude. I didn't want Beck's mom to think of me as a grumpy teenager. As much as I didn't care about what others thought, my boyfriend's parents needed to like me. I looked at Beck, waiting for a _hello_.

"Hello Jade." He said, turning to look at me, a grin on his face. He almost read my mind, but he still couldn't see my absolute annoyance.

Mrs. Oliver drove us to _our_ coffee shoppe, and parked right in front of the door.

"I'll pick you two up at five, okay?" She said, a kind smile written on her face.

"Okay, mom. Bye." Beck said, jumping out of the car, his black combat boots practically making the ground shake. I thought, "we were the combat boot couple", shaking the thought away.

Beck's mother drove off, and Beck put his arm around me. Instead of smiled, I grimaced. He didn't seem to notice, but instead began to play with the blue streak in my hair.

"Could you please stop?" I asked, rolling my eyes at him.

"Sorry." He said, pulling his hands away from my shoulders, and putting his hands up in surrender. I usually would've laughed, but again, not in the mood.

We walked into the shoppe, and sat at the furthest table in the corner. I sat down, dropping my bags, and sighing.

"Jade, what do you want?" Beck asked, looking at me, his face confused.

I looked at him in disgust, "I'd think you would know by now." I said, sighing, and putting my head down in my folded arms on the table. I closed my eyes, and heard as Beck walked away. I peeked a little, to find him already ordering. It reminded me of our first date, expect then I wasn't exhausted and unhappy. Beck came back, and I could smell the black coffee he had gotten. I had kind of influenced Beck into drinking the same coffee as me - Black. My head rose up, and I took the warm cup of coffee in my hands, noticing seconds after words the tons of food Beck had bought once again. I shook my head.

"Why'd you buy so much food?" I asked, slightly annoyed for no reason at all.

"Because I'm hungry, and I thought you'd be too." He said, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Okay," I said, taking a sip of the hot coffee, a little too fast, causing me to burn my tongue, "Oh God, OW!" I yelled, waving my hand in front of my mouth.

"Did you burn you're tongue?" Beck asked, concerned.

"No, I'm just yelling for no reason." I said, sarcastically, my eyes rolling waywardly.

Beck ran over and grabbed a cold water bottle from the freezer, opening it for me, and motioning me to open my mouth. I opened it obediently, and he poured the water into my mouth.

I didn't say "Thank You", I just went on drinking my coffee after the water. Beck looked at me all funny.

"Are you okay?" He asked, touching my hand slightly.

"Do I look okay?" I asked. I couldn't believe how rude I was being to him, but I couldn't help it. I was helpless, and I hated it.

"No, not really." He shrugged in apology.

"Exactly." I said, taking a bite of the cookie he bought me.

We stayed silent for a while, and I could feel Beck staring at me, while my head was down. I was so tired, and frustrated.

Beck began swaying in his seat, his tongue balling up into the side of his mouth, "So…" He began.

I looked up at him, a feeling of hatred in my eyes. Not for him, no, but just life in general. It was so funny, I was perfectly happy yesterday, and just a bit of homework ruined my mood. I was so strange.

"So, I went to André's house today." He said, smiling slightly.

"I know." I said.

"We did our lab, and he played me a new song."

"Okay." I commented, uninterested.

We sat there for another ten minutes, saying nothing to each other, just eating our food quietly. I saw some blondes walk into the door, and eye Beck flirtatiously. As much as in infuriated me, I didn't have any energy to tell them to back off. Well they seemed not to notice me, just eyeballing Beck, and so they strode over to our table. They were probably our age, and they looked like the Northridge girls, who, for the most part were idiots.

"Hello." The _head _blonde said, fluttering her eyelashes mindlessly. Yes, she was an idiot.

Beck sat there, eyeing me carefully, "Hi." He said, awkwardly. I didn't mind that girls came over to him, he was really good-looking, no doubt, but he had no idea how to get rid of the girls hitting on him, no clue what so ever.

"So, who's she?" The other girl asked, her face dripping in badly applied makeup. The _head_ blonde's hand had reached up to Beck's shoulder, and it made me so angry, that he didn't even push it off. The third girl looked at me in disgust, and I glared at her.

Beck hesitated, "She's, my girlfriend." He said, quickly glancing at me, and looking at the girl apologetically. I rolled my eyes.

"Her? You're dating her?" The _head_ blonde said. She looked at me funny, and went back to admiring Beck. Something, right then and there, sprang inside of me.

"Leave." I said, harshness in my voice, which made all but the _head _Barbie back away.

She didn't budge, he hand traced up to Beck's hair. I literally lost my mind, "Get Lost!" I yelled, pushing her arm off of Beck. Beck looked at me, an apology written in his eyes.

She walked away, clicking her heels, the other two following her. I puffed, and calmed myself off.

"That was weird." Beck commented, and I looked at him in repulse. He returned my gaze, but a confused expression, rather than disgust.

"Could you not manage to take her off of you yourself?" I shrieked, "Was it too hard?" I said, getting up, coffee in my hand.

"No, it just that –" I cut him off.

"What? It's just that you'd much rather like her than me? Why in the world could you not just tell her to _get lost_?" I asked, roaring. I stomped outside, hearing Beck's loud combat boot footsteps.

"No, not at all. It's just that it's mean." He said, touching my shoulder. I shoved it off.

"So now I'm mean? She was flirting with you!" I yelled, at the top of my lungs. This was not a good day at all, "Didn't I tell you to stay away from that girl yesterday – that girl means every girl!" I sighed angrily.

"I'm sorry!" He said, suddenly raising his voice. I looked at him, and turned around, walking away. I decided not to worry about it, instead to just stay away from it.

"Jade!" He called, and I could hear him following me. He kept calling me, until I was far enough for him not to even see me. I walked straight home, my phone buzzing all the way in my pocket. I couldn't take the buzzing in my pocket anymore, so I took the phone out, to see thirty text messages from Beck. I clicked the button to view them, to only see messages like, "I'm sorry", and "Come back." It was so frustrating, he had done nothing wrong, but when it comes to anther girl, he does everything wrong! What's wrong with him? I stomped inside my house, throwing off my boots, and heading to the kitchen to grab something to eat. It was sad Beck spent money on all that food, because neither one of us finished even half of it all. I grabbed a granola bar, and ran up stairs, to only hear my phone buzzing once again.

**How'd you like it? A little bit of fluff, but I thought it was pretty cool. I felt Jade was getting a little out of character in the last chapters, so I had to put something Jade would do - and it will lead to her typical snarky attitude. It was quite scary, while writing this, I wasn't feeling the story, you know, like losing interest - but then I thought of all my reviewers (only 3 last time, not that I'm complaining :( HAHA).  
>I hope you guys enjoyed reading this! Thanks so much! <strong>

**This chapter was in honor of EpicNerd! Thanks for all of you're sweet comments and constant reading :D**

**It means so much to me if you would review, and spread the word :D  
><strong>

** secretparamour **


	12. An Anxious Emotion

**Hasn't it been a while? Oh yes it has. I;m so sorry, for the wait, but I have much work to do right now, and I've been working on this chapter for over a week and a half. I'm sorry, I'm so slow at updating - it makes me very angry too ;-). Enjoy this chapter!  
>Haha, when I was writing this chapter, I totally forgot that I had pictured Jade grabbing a granola bar - I must've had a granola bar that day... hmmm<br>****ENJOY! :D **

"_I grabbed a granola bar, and ran up stairs, to only hear my phone buzzing once again."_

It was the next day of the weekend, and I woke up to the sound of annoying birds. Some other girl would have loved the sound of birds chirping and waking them up, like a princess, but I wasn't. I was angry, and frustrated. My phone had been buzzing all night, and I practically didn't get any sleep. Most of the texts were from Beck, but if he knew a little better, he would have stopped texting me and let me sleep. I grabbed my phone from the black bedside table by my bed, and checked how many texts I had gotten through out the night. Over 50. Great. I rolled my eyes. I went to the messages box on my phone, deleting every single text. I was in no mood to read any of them, reply to any of them, to talk to Beck in general. I pulled myself up off the bed, realizing I was still in the same clothes from yesterday. I don't think my parents bothered to wake me up and tell me to change. I didn't really care as of this point. I went into the small bathroom attached to my room, taking a look at my face. It was dripping in smudged mascara and eyeliner; it was a typical thing that happened when I slept without removing my makeup. I took a makeup wipe from the counter, cleaning my face. As the makeup smeared off, my freckles began exposing themselves. I cleaned my makeup-less face with water, getting ready to take a shower. I walked back and forth from my room, to the bathroom, a pair of black shorts and a purple T-shirt in my hands, and other things. I got into the shower, feeling the warm water run down my body, and I pretended that the water was symbolically washing away all my frustration, anger, and stress. I took a deep breath, cleaning myself off, and pulling on my clothes. I tied my wet, and shampooed hair into a messy ponytail, walking downstairs casually. I found my mother cooking up breakfast, or lunch, or something – I wasn't exactly sure what time it was. I loved my mom, loved her as much as I could love someone, she understood me, well understood me the best anyone really could, she let me express myself, allowing me to pursue passion, but considering she was the wife of my father, she did tend to lean over to his side often, rather than mine. It bothered me, but not too much, usually. The only thing really that I hated about my mom was her time management, her time awareness. She'd be making breakfast for dinner for all we knew.

"Hey, honey." She said, smiling. Her hair fell perfectly over her shoulders, her pearly white teeth sparkling. I looked a lot like her, and I was happy about it, my mom was gorgeous, or so everyone said so. I smiled slightly, sitting up on the little stool by our kitchen island. My mom was making something - she was quite the cook.

"Hey mom." I said, rubbing my temple carelessly.

"You slept very early yesterday," She began, "Are you feeling all right?" She asked, leaning her hand over my forehead.

"Yeah, just a headache, really" I shrugged it off, but the fury burned inside me. I was so angry about what happened yesterday. I really knew it was nothing to get so angry over, but I was known to get angry over the smallest things.

"Did something go wrong with Beck?" She asked, as if she could read my mind. My eyebrow rose automatically, and I stared into my mothers deep blue eyes. She smirked, much like how I did, knowing the truth, well partially.

"Yeah." I said, looking at my fingernails, and picking at them.

"What happened?" She asked, silently turning around and stirring something in the pot on the stove.

"I'd rather not talk about it." I said, sighing.

"Just let it out. You're dad's not home, don't worry." My mother chuckled.

"I'm not worried about dad." I snapped.

"Just tell me what happened." She said, sitting on the stool by mine, and resting her chin in her clenched fist. I looked at her, shaking my head and blinking in hesitation. I was a little disgusted by Mom's enthusiastic interest.

I took a deep breath, "We went to our coffee shoppe," I said and paused, "And well, I was in a bad mood, so…" I hesitated and paused once again, looking down, and biting my fingernail, the black nail polish chipping off.

"So…?" My mom prompted.

"So I gave Beck a lot of attitude, and then these girls started flirting with him, and he didn't do anything, so I told them to leave, and he acted like nothing happened, and, and…" I shook my head.

"So you got mad because he let those girls flirt with him?" My mom asked, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah." I nodded, rolling my eyes.

"Well, why don't you talk to him? I bet he was just in shock." She said, smiling.

"He let them, she touched his hair!" I gaped.

"Just let it go, there's going to be tons of girls I bet going for him, but he likes you…" She said, and I looked up at her, and our blue eyes stared back at each other.

"I don't want to talk to him." I said, pouting.

"Just talk to him." My mom admonished, giving me the house phone. She placed it in front of me.

"What do you want me to say?" I asked, childishly.

"Tell him to come over, just talk about what happened." She nodded. I looked at her, a mix between surprise and confusion crossing my face. I never knew my mother would be helping me with boy troubles. It was the most cliché thing that could happen, it was something that happened in the movies.

"Fine." I said, picking up the phone, dialing slowly. I had memorized his number; we talked far too much on the phone.

He picked up immediately, and answered, "Hello?" I got up, and scurried to the living room, where my mother could not hear me. Beck didn't know who was calling; I never gave him my house phone, mostly because I didn't want him to go through my stubborn father.

"Beck." I sighed.

"Jade?" He asked, and I could visualize his puzzled face.

"Yeah, hey." I said, hoping the conversation would speed up – I was a hater of small talk.

"Jade! I've been trying to reach you forever!" He sighed, excitement written in his voice.

"Yeah, I know. I got like a hundred texts from you last night." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Sorry about that. So what's up?" He asked, his voice sensing relief.

"I wanted you to come over, so we can talk." I said. I quickly gave him my address, monotonously, and I could hear his meticulous scribbling. It was probably on his hand.

"Okay, I'll be over." He said, a sudden hint of sadness beaming out of him.

"Bye." I said, hanging up quicker than I ever did. I put the phone down, and prepared myself, well actually unprepared myself, considering I had no idea what I would say to him.

**BECK'S POV**

The dial tone rung in my ears – Jade had hung up, and she had told me she wanted to talk. I was so afraid, I had heard that when one person from the relationship says they "want to talk", it means they want to "break up". I was freaking out, not really, but internally. I decided to just cool down, and then walk to Jade's house. I told my mom quickly what I was up to, and where I was going. Jade's house was only a couple streets away from mine, so I wasn't worried about getting jumped or kidnapped, or whatever parents think might happen to their kids when their roaming the streets alone. I chuckled to myself, finding the overprotectiveness of parents somewhat excessive sometimes, until a huge boulder dropped in my stomach, causing me to feel anxiety about what I was about to experience. I walked out of my house, straight for Jades. I'd never been there, so I was debating whether this was the first and last time I would be there.

I walked for fifteen minutes or so, a sweat not broken, finally climbing the steps hesitantly, to find Jade waiting by the swung open door.

"Hey." She said, a smirk on her face, probably because of my confusion and shock.

"Hi." I answered, stepping onto the last step, finding myself in her house in no time.

"So, I wanted to talk." She said, and I nodded. I could usually hide my anxiousness, keep my cool, if you will, but I could tell that fear and anxiety was scribbled all over my face. I was so afraid, and to my surprise, afraid of her breaking up with me. I had felt that everything was going so well, and then suddenly she had just decided to break it off. It was so new, an odd feeling to me, because after two months, only sixty days, I had felt that I was closer to Jade than anyone in all of Hollywood Arts, I could practically tell her anything, she was my best friend, but also my girlfriend.

"My mom told me to call you, so I decided I would. Let's go up to my room." She ordered, and I followed obediently. The new feeling was befuddling me, making me apprehensive, nervous. I followed her up to her room, taking in her house. It was a nice size, larger than mine by only a couple rooms or so, and nicely decorated. It was mostly bright colors, yellows, beiges, but then Jade opened the door to her room. Painted black, with a thin velvety strip running along the top margin of the room. It was covered with pictures of bands, and posters of Broadway musicals, the colorful photos contrasting the deep black background. Her bed was covered with a gothic style bedspread, across from a red chestnut dresser, and her beside her bed were carefully placed red night tables. It was a room I could picture Jade in. She was dark, for sure, but her room went an extra mile, but and extra two miles in getting to know who she really was.

"I don't really let too many people into my room…" She said, trailing off. I looked at her, and smiled nervously, "You seem quiet." She added, musing.

I decided I would say something, "Well yeah, what do you want to talk about?" I asked, genuinely wondering what she wanted to talk about. I was hoping it wasn't what was running through my mind.

"About yesterday," She said, "I left. I was just so angry that those girls –" She cut herself off, anger trailing in her blue eyes.

"I know, and I'm sorry about that. I was in shock." I finished, and she just looked at me, almost a glare.

"I was in a bad mood, you know. I had to do so much work, and then I was excited to meet you and all that stuff, and then those stupid blonde girls came…." She said, rambling, her words jumbling together, so I could no longer understand what she was saying. I nodded, even with no idea of what she was talking about, nodding with relief, if you will.

"It's okay, it happens." I said, bobbing my head aimlessly. I bet sometimes I looked like an idiot in front of Jade.

"Thanks," She smirked, her smile was unseen for a couple days, "You know, for being there and all. You're so calm." She laughed a little, nudging my shoulder playfully – though it kind of hurt. I smiled, and just sat at the edge of her bed. She took a seat beside me, and teenage temptation caused me to lean forward and kiss her.

As our lips met, I felt something I had never felt before. It was a new feeling, which had never crossed my emotion passed when I kissed Jade before. Our lips moved in synchronization, and as we began to pull apart, I realized what the emotion was. The emotion that tied together need, want, anxiety, happiness…I looked into her eyes, thinking how the two months of the school year had suddenly become the best two months of my life, two months of Jade. She smiled, her hands resting in her hands, and then I knew it, this emotion was….

Love.

**Love? Did she write love? Oh yes, she did. I did write love. I thought it was a great moment, really, sudden, and unexpected. I know its early, but if we take a stroll back to the first chapter, you'll get the answer there :) Also, I wanted some sort of a parent relationship for Jade, so obviously I chose her Mom. Haha, hope you liked it.  
>Thanks to all my reviewers, I really love getting all of you're reviews, they're so sweet! Thanks!<br>****I hope you all _love_d this chapter! Thanks for reading, and please review! Review and you shall receive a virtual scissor :) Much like this one : ✄**

**❚ secretparamour ❚**


	13. Love Shock

"_I looked into her eyes, thinking how the two months of the school year had suddenly become the best two months of my life, two months of Jade. She smiled, her hands resting in her hands, and then I knew it, this emotion was…._

_Love." __~ Chapter 12 _

We sat there. It was a little awkward, especially for me, since Beck had this gleam in his eyes that I had never seen before. He just stared at me, sheen over his brown eyes. It confused me, but I tried my best to ignore it. I looked at his face, a plastered smile on my face, wondering why he had that foolish crooked smile on his face, and why his eyes were shining, a layer of glistening water over them. I didn't know if the water in them were going to spill out, for whatever reason, and he was going to cry, or he was just in a random daze, and I should just ignore it. I just sat there, hands on my lap, and he kept staring. I decided, I couldn't take it anymore. I turned to face him, to see his practically stunned and still face.

"Beck!" I yelled, nudging his shoulder hard. I knew it hurt, but it was worth to get him our of whatever state he was in.

"Ow!" he yelled, and I couldn't help but grin. He looked surprised and shocked; it was quite the sight, "What was that for?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowed, his eyes transformed from "in a dream" to "confused".

"You needed to snap out of it!" I smiled mockingly.

"You could've just snapped." He said, his voice slightly raised. I laughed at the irony of what he had just said, and he smiled. I noticed a lot of people smiled when I laughed, it was a rare sight, I suppose. I took a peek at the black clock hanging up on my wall, seeing it was five o'clock. I wondered how long he'd be staying, and when he would leave. It wasn't that I wanted him to leave, just I wanted to know what we'd do until he left.

"So, what do you want to do until then?" I asked.

"I'm kind of hungry." He replied, holding his stomach innocently – obviously an act.

"Lets go down to the kitchen." I said, grabbing his hand, and pulling him out of my room. We walked down stairs, and I noticed that he kept staring, that twinkle in his eyes, once again.

I pulled him to the kitchen, only to realize he had never met my mother, and then there she was.

"Jade." She said, looking at me, and then turning her attention toward Beck, "You must be Beck." She said, a smile on her face.

Beck seemed a little off guard, he began sweating, his palm – which was intertwined with mine – began getting a little soggy, and he began turning his head slightly a few times, finally answering, "Yes."

"Well, you're quite a handsome boy, aren't you?" My mom said, embarrassing me to the limit of where embarrassment was an understatement. Beck turned red, and I looked down, squeezing Becks hand, allowing some of his nervous moisture to spread on my hand. He chuckled anxiously under his breath, and my mom began taking out some food, coincidentally knowing exactly what we wanted.

She placed some cookies on the island, and I led Beck to where we were to sit. He took his seat, rubbing his hands on his chained jeans. It was funny, after being in school for over fifty days, and after being pronounced one of the best actors in the whole freshman Hollywood Arts class, Beck was nervous – too modest, if I must mention.

I grabbed a cookie, and began chewing carelessly, while Becks hand simply hovered over the cookies for a bit, finally tightening grip to grab one and slowly bring it to his mouth.

I looked at him, eyebrows raised, and he suddenly relaxed. His shoulders slouched a little, still keeping his stiff posture, and his tension lines on his forehead calmed. I smirked, causing not only Beck, but also my mother to give me a glance.

We both finished eating, satisfied with a couple cookies. We walked back up to my bedroom, and I opened a door that led into the small extension to my room. This one had gothic wallpaper, and red furniture; it was my all time favorite. It was filled with pictures of bands, musicals, plays, and Joan Jett. She was an idol of mine, so I pretty much plastered the walls with her pictures, along with a frame of butterflies I had purchased. They were squished in between glass and a piece of black cardboard, their possible pain amused me. Ha.

"Nice room." Beck commented, taking a seat in one of my big red sofa chairs.

"Thanks, it's practically new." I said, and nodded, looking around, thinking about how this empty room had suddenly transformed into my favorite room only a year ago. It was fascinating, I had spent the whole year working on this lounge or whatever, and it was really the only thing that had pleased me.

"When'd you get it done?" He asked, looking around, and smirking possibly at all the "what-looked-like-junk" on my walls.

"Last year." I said, rolling my tongue in my mouth carelessly.

"Cool." He said, and we sat there for a while, not really saying anything. I took a seat next to him; it was a big chair, if you will. He put his arm around me lazily, and I smiled. I turned to look at him to only find that sheen over his eyes once again.

"So, are you going to audition for the first play of the year?" He asked, turning to me.

I looked at him in pure shock, putting a hand to my chest, "You thought I wouldn't?" I gasped.

He chuckled, and I grinned. Of course I was auditioning for the first play of the year. Improv Class was not enough, well not enough for me at least.

"How about you?" I added, already expecting his answer.

"You thought I wouldn't?" He mocked me, making his voice all high and squeaky.

"I don't even sound like that!" I said, hitting his chest playfully, although slightly annoyed, since after that he kept repeating me.

He laughed, his teeth showing. He had a nice smile, he wasn't afraid to show his teeth – I liked that. I smiled, refusing to laugh. He looked at me, amusement filling his brown eyes, a sly grin spreading across his face, replacing his tooth full grin. He slowly moved his hand closer and closer to my stomach, and as it made contact, I attempted to vow myself to not laugh and prepare for what was about to happen. His fingers began to tickle my stomach, and the laughing became uncontrollable. I leaned back, like a young child, on the sofa, gasping for air due to the laughing. Beck was practically on top of me, tickling me, his one hand on my stomach, and the other on the back of my head. It felt nice to have some fun, cute fun. We were both laughing crazily, and finally he let go of me, breathless. I didn't even try to compose myself, I probably looked like a mess, and there was no point, the odds of something like this happening again were very high. We both sat, panting, our huffs lingering in the air, our laughter washing away, but hovering in our minds.

Beck turned away for a second, looking at the time. I wondered why, it wasn't that late, but it was the weekend right before a school day. It was only half hour past the time we had ate the cookies, and Beck looked back, a smug smile on his face.

We sat there quietly once again, just staring into space. It wasn't awkward, peaceful, if you will. It was pleasant, nice, the silence. It was one of those times all the bitter thoughts in my mind vanished, and yes, I was aware of them, and when my mind was just filled with Beck and harmony. – They went well together.

We sat for a while, and during that time, I thought meticulously about our newly found relationship. I didn't know how long it would last, when it end, if we were meant to be, or just another pairing that would slowly vanish into the sea of high school couples. I pondered about it, and suddenly a tang of yet another feeling crossed my stomach. It felt like a bunch of happy butterflies were buzzing around in my stomach, and it was one of the oddest feelings I had every felt. I couldn't decide if it was a good or bad feeling, better or worse than the feeling I get before performing or auditioning. It confused me, and I was barely ever confused – way to be modest…

I ignored it, much like Beck's glassy eyes, which had appeared in his eyes once again. Maybe I was just imagining things, I decided, playing with the red strand falling from the root of my hair.

We sat there for a couple more minutes, savoring the silence – Well, until Beck broke it.

"Jade?" He asked, turning to me, and lightly placing his palm on my knee.

"Hm?" I mumbled, still in a trace of thought.

"Do you want to run lines?" He asked, and my head snapped up.

"What?" I asked back.

"We could practice, rehearse…before auditions." He said.

"I guess, let me grab the script." I said, lazily getting up and grabbing a small book that was lying on the messy table in the corner. It was quite funny, as messy as I got, I still knew where I kept everything.

Beck got up, snatching the book from me, aggravating me slightly. I _hmphed_ and he chuckled.

He slowly read the lines, his brown orbs moving fairly quickly from line to line. His eyebrows scrunched together, and his concentration was amazing. I just stared at him, swaying restlessly back and forth. He read a couple of times, or so I thought, and gave me the book back. I took it, reading the lines, only to discover a romantic comedy script. Hollywood Arts really knew how to start everything off.

Beck, shut his eyes, and suddenly I could feel the intensity of his character filing the room. No doubt, this kid was dedicated. I shook my head, brushing the hair out of my face, and quickly read the script.

We began to run lines, one by one. Beck's voice was loud, articulate, and he seemed so into it, and I had no doubt in my mind that he would get the part. He was perfect for the boy character, perfect, I say. He stared at me intently, the gaze dizzying in the best way possible.

We got through the first page, consisting of thirty or so lines, back and forth, an opening for the leads, and introduction about the love that had been developed through the rest of the script.

We got through to the end, Beck's character slightly breaking, and the gloss over his eyes in suddenly more visible then ever.

He began to stutter, his articulate lines, his strong voice, crumbling. I looked around, wondering what in the world was happening.

He moved closer to me, mumbling his second to last line, jumbling the words, and suddenly-

"I love you." He said, so abruptly and unexpectedly. He seemed shocked, but not quite as shocked as me. He slowly tried to cover up, muttering random words, while I just stared, the book now on the floor. I bit my lip, unknowing of what to say.

We stared at each other, my lip drawing tiny droplets of blood, and his mouth slightly open.

I didn't know what to say, I blinked a couple of times, and looked away. He sighed, and I was to stunned to understand what the sigh meant. I took a deep breath and opened my mouth to say -

**Oh Gosh. That's my reaction to this chapter. I hope all of you enjoyed it! Please review, and tell me what you think! Especially what you think Jade will say...  
>So, I know I am a slow updater, it's a terrible thing, and I'm just about to give even more terrible news. I'm gong on vacation for a month (that's not the terrible news), so I won't be updating for that long. A month! I'm so sorry, but I thought this was a good way to keep everyone hanging for that month. :( I'm so sorry, but I hope this chapter was satisfying.<br>Also, check out "One and Only", the Liz Gillies cover of Adele's song. Its fantastic, she's extremely talented, and I've been listening to it non-stop. It really inspired me to write this chapter. Haha.  
>Please review, and thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think is going to happen next - its fun for me to read! :{P<br>**

**~secretparamour~ **


End file.
